Be Mine
by litllejaeee
Summary: TaeJae fanfiction. UKE!JAEHYUN. gw suka bingung kenapa Jaehyun yg unyu2 gitu di jadiin seme dibanyak ff .
1. Chapter 1

"Eomma Jaehyun berangkat dulu ! Eomma baik-baik di rumah ya !"

Teriak seorang remaja 16 tahun dari teras rumahnya, tangannya sibuk mengikat tali sepatu dengan tergesa, mulutnya berkomat kamit mengulang kata 'cepat' berkali-kali. Ia lantas bergegas mengambil sepeda kesayangannya dipekarangan rumah, mengayuhnya terburu-buru.

Jaehyun adalah anak tunggal, tapi ayahnya sudah tiada sejak ia berusia 4 tahun. Ia dibesarkan sang Ibu seorang diri. Ibunya biasa membuat kue dan menjualnya ke pedagang dipasar.

Brukk!

"Aww..woi! yang bener dong kalo nyetir ! belagu banget sih !" Jaehyun bersungut. pasalnya ia di serempet mobil sport merah hingga tersungkur, bahkan lututnya lecet parah.

Mobil sport tersebut berhenti, seorang pemuda mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri remaja 16 tahun itu. Wajahnya tampan dan berkarisma, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet.

"Kamu gak papa kan ?" dengan santainya ia bertanya, membuat Jaehyun naik pitam.

"Kamu masih bisa nanya gitu ? tsk... aku gak bisa jalan tau!" semburnya sambil menunjuk lututnya yang lecet. "Dan liat nasib sepedaku ! kamu harus tanggung jawab !" Kali ini ia menunjuk sepedanya yang bengkok di bagian roda depan.

"Yaudah ntar aku suruh orang bawa sepeda kamu kebengkel, sekarang bangun."

"Bantuin dong !" Jaehyun masih sewot, sementara si tersangka memutar bola mata malas. Tetapi ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kamu ikut mobil aku aja, kayaknya kita satu sekolah."

"Emang harus gitu. kan kamu harus tanggung jawab sampai tuntas, makannya lain kali kalo nyetir ati-ati ! atau kamu baru bisa nyetir ya ?!"

"Enak aja. uda gak usa bawel cepet masuk !"

"Tiwai !"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tiwai menoleh dan tersenyum kecil sambil melambai.

"Eh tadi gue liat lu dateng ama seseorang ke sekolah, siapa ?" sebut saja dia Yuta, sahabat karib Tiwai aka Taeyong.

"Gue juga gak tau namanya, kayaknya anak kelas satu, gue nabrak dia dijalanan, nah karena gue cowok keren ya gue harus tanggung jawab, untung sekolah kita sama, jadi gak ribet urusannya." Jelas Taeyong yang di balas anggukkan mengerti oleh Yuta.

"Hari ini latihan ngeband gak ?" Yuta bertanya lagi.

"Kayaknya gak bisa Yut, pulang sekolah gue musti nganterin nyokap ke dokter, demam."

"Oh yaudah kalo gitu lusa ya ? ntar gue kasih tau anak-anak yang lain."

"Sip. Kantin yuk !"

"lu bayarin ya..."

"kebiasaan lu ! Ayok !"

"Jae kaki kamu kenapa ? kok jalannya pincang gitu ?" Marklee, salah satu sahabat baik Jaehyun bertanya khawatir.

"Jatoh Mark, keserempet mobil."

"Ya ampun parah nggak ? sini duduk cepet" Mark menuntun Jaehyun ke bangkunya. Mark sangat perduli pada Jaehyun sejak mereka saling mengenal, ia sudah menganggap Jaehyun seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Makasi ya Mark " Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Mark.

"Kok bisa si kamu keserempet mobil, kamu ngalamun ya ?"

"Enggaklah. Ini tu salah si anime itu tu, naik mobil mepet mepet gak jelas, ancur deh lutut sama sepedaku !"

"Anime ?" Mark garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

"Iya, yang nabrak aku mukanya kayak anime, dia sekolah disini juga kok, tapi kayaknya senior kita"

"Apa mungkin maksud kamu Taeyong sunbae ?"

"Ah aku gak tau siapa namanya, aku lupa nanya "

"Setau aku disekolah ini yang mukanya kaya tokoh-tokoh manhwa ya cuma Taeyong sunbae "

"Iya kali, au ah. pulang nanti nebeng ya Mark ?"

"Beres"

Taeyong memperhatikan Jaehyun dari jauh, ada rasa iba melihat Jaehyun berjalan kesusahan karena ulahnya, ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Gimana pak Kim ? Sepedanya uda beres ?"

"Oke sip, tolong nanti pak Kim anterin sepeda itu ke rumah temen saya, nanti saya sms alamatnya "

"Yaudah makasih pak "

Taeyong bergegas menghampiri Jaehyun yang kini duduk direrumputan taman sekolah seorang diri dengan sebuah komik di tangannya.

"Hei" sapanya kaku. Jaehyun mendongak, lalu kembali fokus membaca komik.

"Mau apa ?" jutek Jaehyun

"Kok masih marah sih, kan aku uda tanggung jawab, jangan marah-marah gitu dong."

"Ya nggak segampang itu, gara-gara kamu sepeda kesayanganku dan satu-satunya kendaraan yang aku punya ancur !" Jaehyun masih tak mau menatap Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum lantas duduk disamping Jaehyun, membuat si pemuda berwajah manis itu mengalihkan pandangnnya ke samping.

"Aku kesini cuma mau nanya alamat rumah kamu..."

Jaehyun memincingkan sebelah matanya.

"Sepeda kamu udah jadi dan normal lagi, jadi aku mau nyuruh orang buat nganterin ke rumah kamu, makannya aku butuh alamat rumah kamu, gitu " Jelas Taeyong menatap Jaehyun lembut.

"Bener sepedaku uda normal lagi ?"

"Hu'um"

"Yayy ! Makasi ya "

"sama-sama"

"Eh tunggu, ngapain aku makasih, kan kamu yang ngerusakin, jadi uda seharusnya kamu benerin, aku nggak jadi bilang makasih deh." Gerutu Jaehyun dan sukses membuat Taeyong sweatdrop.

"Ya udah gak papa, mana alamatnya "

Jaehyun mengambil notebook kecil dan pena dari saku celananya. Sementara ia sibuk menulis, Taeyong terus memperhatikannya dengan seksama, sesekali tersungging senyum kecil di bibirnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Nih alamatnya, pasti'in sepedaku sampe dirumahku ya, awas kalo gak"

"Kalo gak kenapa ?" Taeyong berniat menggoda Jaehyun.

"Ya kamu beliin aku sepeda barulah "

Taeyong terkekeh geli, sementara Jaehyun cemberut, mulutnya sudah mancung menyamai hidung.

"Napa ketawa ? gak ada yang lucu !"

"Kamu lucu..." Taeyong mengusap kepala Jaehyun sebelum beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang mendadak menjadi es batu.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun mondar-mandir mengitari sepedanya yang baru di betulkan dipekarangan rumah. Salah satu tangannya mengusap-usap dagu sedang tangan yang lain ia lipat didepan dada.

"Ternyata si anime itu nggak seburuk dugaanku, dia cukup bertanggung jawab" gumamnya manggut-manggut. Dari teras sang Ibu memperhatikan dengan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jaehyunnie sayang, makan dulu yuk ! Eomma uda masak makanan kesukaan Jaehyun loh.."

Jaehyun mendongak untuk melihat sang Ibu melambai padanya. "Iya Eomma !" Teriaknya sambil melangkah perlahan, sebelah kakinya masih terasa sakit ketika digerakkan.

"Gimana lutut kamu ? masih sakit banget ?" Tanya Ms. Jung mengusap kepala Jaehyun sayang.

"Udah mendingan Eomma, beberapa hari lagi juga sembuh kok."

" Yaudah yuk makan "

Jaehyun tengah memarkirkan sepedanya, ia tak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya tak jauh dari sana. Orang itu tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum, senyumnya melebar ketika ia mendengar nyanyian merdu dari mulut Jaehyun.

"Gimana kakinya ?"

Jaehyun terlonjak sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia berdecak setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja membuat jantungnya hampir melompat dari sarangnya.

"Ngagetin aja sih ! uda mendingan kok" Sahutnya judes. Jaehyun berniat meninggalkan Taeyong setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu seadanya, namun belum lama ia melangkah dari sana, tangannya sudah lebih dulu di genggam pemuda anime itu. Jaehyun menoleh dengan mata sedikit melotot.

"Apa'an nih, lepasin !"

Taeyong segera melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jaehyun

"Aku cuma mau tau nama kamu kok, boleh kan ?" Taeyong mengulurkan tangan sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Jaehyun memandang tangan dan wajah Taeyong bolak-balik, ragu. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia menjabat tangan Taeyong membuat senyum pemuda itu kian melebar.

"Jung Jaehyun, panggil aja Jaehyun, anak kelas satu."

"Aku Taeyong, anak kelas tiga, jadi aku harap kamu lebih bisa menghormati senior kamu ini ." Taeyong mengeluarkan smirk andalannya, namun Jaehyun sama sekali tak ciut nyali, ia hanya mencebilkan bibir sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kalo gitu Jaehyun pamit kekelas dulu ya Taeyong sunbae ? Permisi..." Jaehyun berkata sesopan dan sepelan mungkin sesuai keinginan Taeyong, tapi entah kenapa Taeyong merasa bahwa Jaehyun tengah mengejeknya.

"Dasar anak nakal"

"Woi ngapain bengong disini, yuk kekelas.." Johnny merangkul bahu Taeyong dari belakang lantas keduanya berjalan menuju ke kelas beriringan sambil mengobrol ringan.

Sesampainya dikelas Jaehyun langsung di kerumuni teman-temannya. Jaehyun memang anaknya supel jadi ia gampang berteman dengan siapa saja.

"Gimana Jae sayang ? udah mendingan belom kakinya ?" Tanya Doyoung si eomma kedua Jaehyun, di sebut begitu karena ia sangat perhatian pada Jaehyun seperti seorang Ibu memberikan perhatian pada anaknya.

"Udah kok, bentar lagi juga lukanya kering."

"Jae kamu nggak sekalian pdkt sama Taeyong sunbae ? kan doi ganteng banget Jae..." Celetuk Haechan yang duduk tepat dibelakang Jaehyun. Entah kenapa pipi Jaehyun mendadak terasa panas.

"Apa'an, muka kayak anime gitu, kamu aja sono.."

"Muka kayak anime kan keren Jae, aku aja pengen punya muka kayak gitu.." Mark berkata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Operasi plastik sono !" Sahut Jaehyun dan Mark manyun.

"Nggak ah, aku kan udah ganteng, cuman ya kalo di bandingin sama Taeyong sunbae jauh.." Mark langsung lesu.

"Yang mau bandingin kamu sama Taeyong sunbae ya sapa ? Nggak level keles. Kamu tu tandingannya cuma sama aku Marklee.." Haechan menimpali, Jaehyun dan yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala, selain Marklee yang sudah mau melempar sepatu ke muka Haechan.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya ngerumpi, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki tegas Pak Lee, guru yang terkenal galak disekolah. Anak-anak langsung pada balik ketempat duduk masing-masing dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Kumpulkan pr kalian di meja bapak !" Perintah Pak Lee. Anak-anak langsung sibuk mengubek-ngubek tas masing-masing.

"Mampus ! Pr ku ketinggalan dirumah !" Bisik Jaehyun menepuk jidatnya, Mark yang dudduk disampingnya kaget.

"Lah kok bisa ketinggalan Jae ?" Mark tampak cemas.

"Aku lupa masukkin ke tas Mark, gimana dong nih, mana Pak Lee lagi, pasti kena hukuman nih " Jaehyun gelisah sambil melihat semua teman-temannya yang sudah mengumpulkan pr ke depan.

"Jaehyun ?"

Deg!

"I-iya pak.." Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandang Pak Lee takut-takut.

"Mana pr kamu ?"

"K-ketingga-lan pak, Jaehyun lupa masukin tas.."

"Kamu berdiri di luar kelas sampai pelajaran saya selesai !" Perintah telak Pak Lee sembari menuding keluar kelas.

"T-tapi pak-"

" .rang !"

Jaehyun merunduk, selain sedih malunya lebih parah. Mark menepuk-nepuk pundaknya iba, teman-temannya yang lain menatap Jaehyun cemas.

Ia menggeret kakinya keluar kelas meskipun berat. Merutuki kelalaiannya.

Jaehyun menengok kanan dan kiri, sepi sekali. Tentu saja, mengingat sekarang jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung.

"Huff, baru kali ini kena hukuman, dan gak enak bangeeettt " Jaehyun menempelkan badannya ke tembok sambil menggaruk-garuk tembok kesal. Tak sadar kelakuannya itu tengah ditertawakan seseorang yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ngapain meluk-meluk tembok ? Mending meluk orang ganteng yang lagi ngomong"

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun terlonjak karena kehadiran Taeyong yang tak disangka-sangkanya.

"Hih ! Kenapa sih kamu kalo dateng suka tiba-tiba ?! Ngagetin tau !" Jaehyun mengatur detak jantungnya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan didepan dada.

Taeyong terkekeh " Lagian kamu ngapain berdiri nempel-nempel tembok kayak cicak begitu ? Ini kan jam pelajaran, gak masuk kelas ?" Taeyong melirik kedalam kelas Jaehyun sekejap lalu kembali memfokuskan seluruh pandangannya ke Jaehyun lagi.

Jaehyun langsung murung, pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut imut.

'Kok dia imut banget ya kalo kayak gini' Taeyong membatin.

"Aku di hukum, gak boleh masuk kelas sampe pelajaran Pak Lee kelar." Curhatnya ogah-ogahan, Taeyong sejujurnya agak kaget, ia pikir anak model seperti Jaehyun adalah tipe-tipe kesayangan guru.

"Kok bisa ?"

"Ya bisalah orang aku salah. Lagian kamu kepo banget deh. Kamu sendiri ngapain keluyuran di jam pelajaran, bolos ya ?!" Jaehyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan muka Taeyong. Taeyong tersenyum lantas membuka mulutnya hendak menggigit jari telunjuk Jaehyun namun sang pemilik buru-buru menariknya, matanya melotot tak menyangka dengan kelakuan Taeyong.

"Iya. Dari pada berdiri disini sendirian, yuk ikut bolos sama aku !"

Tanpa ba bi bu Taeyong menarik paksa tangan Jaehyun, tak peduli rontaan dan pukulan-pukulan kecil yang Jaehyun daratkan di lengannya, ia terus menggenggam kuat tangan Jaehyun.

"Kamu mau bawa aku kemana sih ? Lepasin tangan aku dooong..."

"Kalo aku lepasin tar kamu balik lagi nemplok di tembok, nggak mau ah."

"Ye.. emang aku cicak apa !"

"Walaupun kayak cicak, tapi kamu manis kok"

Jaehyun langsung blushing, pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Namun ia memutuskan untuk pura-pura tak mendengar apa kata Taeyong barusan.

"Ngomong apa sih."

"Oh nggak denger ya ? syukur deh kalo gitu."

Tak terasa Taeyong benar-benar membawa Jaehyun keluar dari sekolah. Dan disinilah mereka kini, di depan sebuah mall besar yang Jaehyun yakini ia tak akan pernah mengunjunginya kalau saja Taeyong tak menggeretnya masuk saat ini. Taeyong tak sedetikpun melepaskan tangan Jaehyun sampai mereka masuk ke sebuah arena 'gamecenter'.

"Kamu main apa aja yang kamu suka, aku uda isi kartu ini banyak. Enjoy ok ?" Tutur Taeyong lembut.

"Tapi-"

"Sshhh, aku cuma pengen kamu havefun kok. Yuk!" Dan Taeyong kembali menarik tangan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun akhirnya tersenyum kecil walapun Taeyong tak melihatnya.

Mereka mencoba hampir semua permainan yang ada disana, keduanya tampak sangat menikmati , tertawa bersenda gurau kadang berebut mainan yang di dapat dari hasil main game yang akhirnya Taeyong harus mengalah. Taeyong mengajak Jaehyun masuk kedalam bilik photoshop, meski awalnya sempat ragu, namun Jaehyun malah yang jadi paling narsis dibanding taeyong.

"Ih muka kamu lucu yang ini, merem hahah"

Taeyong tersenyum melihat tawa renyah Jaehyun. "Kamu simpen satu aku simpen satu, buat kenang-kenangan, gimana ?"

Jaehyun manggut-manggut "Ok deh, aku punya muka jelek Taeyong sunbae hehe."

"Kayaknya aku lebih suka di panggil hyung deh, sunbae kesannya aku udah tua banget gitu."

"Gitu ya ? Yaudah, hyung..Taeyong hyung...Taeyong hyung."

"Udah masa gitu aja di praktekin."

"Kan dibiasaain. Oh ya ampun udah berapa lama kita pergi ? Ayok balik ke sekolah hyung !" Jaehyun panik menarik-narik lengan seragam Taeyong.

"Sekolah udah bubar kali, udah tenang aja, kita balik kesana ambil tas ama sepeda kamu aja terus pulang."

"Kamu sih enak ngomong gitu, kalo Eomma tahu Jaehyun bolos, Eomma pasti bakalan sedih dan kecewa sama Jaehyun." Mata Jaehyun sudah berkaca-kaca, membuat Taeyong merasa bersalah. Ia merangkul bahu Jaehyun dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Udah tenang aja, ibu kamu gak mungkin tau, masa iya temen-temen kamu tega ngasih tau kalo kamu bolos ke ibu kamu, enggak kan ?"

"Iya sih, mereka gak mungkin tega sama aku"

"Yaudah yok, jangan cemas, kalo ada apa-apa aku yang tanggung jawab."

"Emang harus gitu ! Kan kamu yang nyeret-nyeret aku !"

"Iya iya..galak amat si neng.."

"Nang neng nang neng...aku cowok tulen tau, dasar anime jelek!"

"Ya abis kamu marah-marah terus kayak perawan dateng bulan"

Dugh!

"Aww... sakit Jae~~" Taeyong memegangi perutnya yang barusan disodok siku Jaehyun.

"Mangkanya tu mulut dijaga kalo ngomong."

"Ngomong-ngomong makasih pujiaanya tadi ya manis" Taeyong senyum-senyum tak jelas. Alis Jaehyun berkerut "Pujian ? Perasaan aku gak pernah muji kamu deh"

"Tadi kan kamu bilang anime jelek, aku tau kok itu kebalikannya, didalam lubuk hati kamu yang paling dangkal sebenernya kamu bilang aku ganteng kan. Karna aku tahu kamu tu gak mau jujur kalo sama aku." Taeyong menyenggol Jaehyun.

"Ngomong apa sih ni orang. Udah cepetan kita balik ke sekolah !"

"Oke manis.." Dan lagi-lagi pipi Jaehyun seperti terbakar tanpa sepengetahuan Taeyong.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya Jaehyun di berondong berbagai macam pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Jaehyun bercerita apa adanya tanpa melebih-lebihkan ataupun mengurangi kejadian kemaren saat ia bolos. Mulai dari situlah teman-temannya terus menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan si pemuda anime aka Taeyong. Haechan paling bersemangat diantara yang lain entah kenapa.

"Cie anggep aja kemaren itu kamu ngedate ama Taeyong sunbae Jae..ihirr..." Pipi Jaehyun langsung bersemu-semu.

"Cie pipinya merah tuh.." Kata Mark nunjuk-nunjuk pipi Jaehyun yang mana tangannya segera di tepis oleh si empu yang punya pipi merah.

"Aku tu gak suka dia tau ! Dia tu bukan tipe aku !" Kata Jaehyun sok jual mahal.

"Masssa ? Terus tipe kamu yang kayak gimana Jae ?" Doyoung angkat bicara.

"Ya pokoknya bukan dialah." Entah kenapa Jaehyun jadi salah tingkah sendirian. Sementara yang lain masih terus melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang mana semakin membuat Jaehyun kepanasan dan rasanya ingin sekali menceburkan diri di kolam renang.

Tak lama kemudian obrolan mereka pun terhenti ketika sang guru memasuki kelas.

Jaehyun saat itu berniat pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang terus-terusan bunyi sejak jam pelajaran berlangsung, namun langkahnya terhenti di tengah jalan ketika ia melihat sosok Taeyong duduk di bangku taman sekolah bersama seseorang. Seseorang tersebut merangkul lengan Taeyong dengan manja dan mesra, ia bahkan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Taeyong. Mereka duduk membelakangi Jaehyun sehingga Jaehyun tak paham siapa laki-laki yang sedang bersama Taeyong tersebut.

Tak tau kenapa pemandangan tersebut membuat suasana hati Jaehyun mendadak mendung. Ia lantas mempercepat langkah kakinya dengan sedikit menghentak. Kesal. Entah pada siapa hanya Jaehyun dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Setelah memesan makanan Jaehyun langsung duduk masih dengan suasana hati yang gelisah. Kadang kala meremas-remas jemarinya, menggigiti kuku dengan resah, bahkan kakinya pun tak bisa diam seperti orang yang sedang bermain drum.

"Jae udah pesen makanan ?" Mark yang baru datang menepuk pundak Jaehyun, yang mana pertanyaannya hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Jaehyun.

"Kalo gitu aku pesen juga deh."

'Kira-kira siapa ya tu cowo' Batin Jaehyun, nampaknya ia masih memikirkan laki-laki yang kegenitan pada Taeyong. Entah kenapa sejak melihat kejadian tadi hatinya jadi resah gundah gulana.

"Woi bengong aja sih, kenapa ?" Tegur Mark yang merasa bingung dengan sikap Jaehyun yang agak berbeda, biasanya kan anak itu sangat bawel.

"Ah enggak kok, nggak ada papa Mark." Sahutnya salah tingkah.

"Ah aku tahu. Pasti mikirin Taeyong sunbae ya ?" Tebakkan Mark tepat sasaran, buktinya Jaehyun langsung melotot dan bersiap memukuli Mark dengan sumpit di tangannya.

"Ngapain mikirin orang gak penting kayak dia hih! Kamu gak usah sotoy deh." Padahal muka Jaehyun sudah merah.

"Aduh Jae kan aku cuma nebak, reaksimu lebay banget deh " Mark geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tau ah, aku mau makan, laper !" Dengan itu Jaehyun langsung sibuk dengan makanannya dan tak peduli dengan apa apa lagi.

"Tae, pulangnya aku ikut kamu ya ? Mobil aku kan masih di bengkel, supir aku gak bisa jemput karena dia lagi sama papa aku." Sebut saja laki-laki yang kini merangkul manja lengan Taeyong itu Ten, ia merupakan siswa baru pindahan dari Thailand, namun jangan salah bahasa Koreanya tak perlu dicemaskan karena dulu ia pernah tinggal cukup lama di Korea.

"Iya.." Sahut Taeyong tak bersemangat, matanya tak lepas dari komik yang sedang ia baca.

"Udah dong baca komiknya, dari tadi kamu nyuekin aku terus, aku kan baru balik dari Thailand Tae~" Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pasalnya sejak tadi Taeyong memang terlihat seperti tak menghiraukannya.

Taeyong menutup komiknya, memandang Ten seraya mengambil nafas berat.

"Terus kamu maunya aku gimana ?"

"Manjain aku kayak dulu." Ten tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Kita udah bukan anak kecil lagi Ten, udah mendingan sekarang kita masuk kelas, ayok."

"Ck.." Ten berdecak kesal karena Taeyong meninggalkannya. Padahal dirinya sudah mengulurkan tangan minta di gandeng.

Dugh !

"Sial ! Kok bisa mendadak kempes gini sih !" Jaehyun mengacak rambut gemas usai menendang ban sepeda miliknya.

"Kalo uda gini terpaksa jalan kaki deh pulangnya..hufft !" Keluhnya lagi sembari menuntun sepedanya menjauhi parkiran. Mark dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang duluan beberapa saat yang lalu, dan Jaehyun tidak tahu lagi kepada siapa ia bisa minta bantuan.

Di tengah jalan, sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti disampingnya, Jaehyun mengernyit, namun setelah kaca mobil tersebut di buka Jaehyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, mukanya jadi semakin kecut.

'Ni orang jualan mobil kali ya, gonta ganti mobil mulu' Jaehyun membatin sengit.

"Kenapa sepedanya ?" Taeyong bertanya dari dalam mobil.

"kempes" Jawab Jaehyun ogah-ogahan.

"Yuk naek, aku anterin kamu pulang." Tawarnya kalem.

"Tae-"

"Sssstt" Taeyong memotong sebelum Ten yang dudduk disampingnya sempat melayangkan protes, membuat pemuda itu cemberut.

Sementara Jaehyun melirik ke samping Taeyong, lagi-lagi rasa itu datang, perasaan marah dan tak suka melihat Taeyong bersama orang lain. Eh kok gitu Jae.

"Gak usah, aku bisa kok pulang sendiri." Jaehyun kembali menuntun sepedanya. Di ikuti Taeyong yang menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat pelan.

"Yakin gak mau ikut ? Ntar nyampe rumah ngos-ngosan loh.." Rupanya Taeyong berniat menggoda Jaehyun.

"Biarin! Masalah gitu buat situ ?! Uda deh gak usah gangguin aku ! Pulang aja sono !" Jaehyun semakin sewot di buatnya.

"Yaudah, dibantuin gak mau... selamat jalan-jalan sore Jaehyunnie~~ dadah"

"Hush...hush... pergi sono ! Dasar anime jelek !" Jaehyun menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara ketika mobil Taeyong sudah melaju. Ingatannya kembali lagi pada si pemuda yang bersama Taeyong.

'Bahkan mereka pulang bersama, apa mungkin dia pacarnya si anime itu ?'

"AKH ! au ah ngapain juga mikirin cowok gak penting kayak dia !"

"Hih! Sepeda payah !"

Jaehyun terlentang tak berdaya diatas kasur setelah menuntun sepedanya dari sekolah sampai rumah yang bisa dikatakan jaraknya cukup jauh. Seragam, tas dan sepatu masih menempel di tubuhnya, terlalu lelah untuk bergerak.

Matanya terpejam, nafasnya tak beraturan, keringat membanjiri sekitar wajah dan lehernya. Jaehyun berjengit merasakan ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar.

Dengan malas ia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 **Dari 089xxxxxxxx : Udah nyampe ? Perlu dipijitin gak ? :)**

"Nomer siapa nih, tapi dari lagaknya kayak si anime nih"

 **Untuk 089xxxxxxxx : Siapa nih ?**

 **Dari 089xxxxxxxx : Abang ganteng :3**

"Dih gak salah lagi ni pasti si anime kepedean itu."

 **Untuk 089xxxxxxxx : Heh anime ! Kok kamu tau nomer aku sih ? Dapet dari mana ?!**

 **Dari 089xxxxxxxx : Itu gak penting, yang penting kan aku bisa lebih sering gangguin kamu :DD 3**

'Apa deh'

Jaehyun tak berniat membalas lagi, matanya sudah sangat berat, kelelahan membuatnya gampang mengantuk.

Sementara dilain tempat, Taeyong mondar-mandir dikamarnya menanti balasan Jaehyun.

"Kok gak di bales lagi sih, masa sih gitu aja marah "

"Apa gw telfon aja ya ? Eh tapi ntar dia gede kepala lagi...akh bodo ah " Dengan begitu Taeyong membanting tubuhnya di kasur besar yang cukup untuk ditempati tiga orang. Taeyong benar-benar anak orang kaya. Kamarnya sangat luas bahkan sampai ada ruangan basket segala di dalamnya.

'Kenapa sih kamu jadi terus-terusan nemplok diotakku Jae'

Keesokan paginya di sekolah...

Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny dan Taeil tengah berkumpul di ruang latihan band. Taeyong sebagai vocalist Yuta gitaris Taeil basis dan Johnny drum. Mereka meyebut band mereka dengan nama NCT, band mereka cukup terkenal di kalangan sekolah mengingat mereka sering tampil mengisi acara sekolah.

Taeyong tampak kurang bersemangat, alasannya yaitu...

"Semangat Taeyongie ! Semangat !"

"Huftt" Entah yang keberapa kalinya Taeyong begitu pagi ini, penyebabnya tidak lain tidak bukan ialah Ten yang selalu membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Cie aku kapan ya ada yang nyemangatin kayak gitu, jadi kepengen punya gebetan ih." Celetuk Johnny.

"Besok kita cari gebetan bareng-bareng John, gw juga uda bosen ngejomblo.." Yuta menimpali.

"Eh Taeil lu gimana ? Ikutan gak ?" Sambung Yuta.

"Sorry ya gaes, gw bukan pengemis cinta" Taeil sok mendramatisir keadaan.

"Dih kok gue kepengen muntah." Yuta tak tahan dengan Taeil, sementara Johnny terkekeh geli.

"Udah udah kita mulai yok latihannya." Akhirnya Taeyong yang bijak angkat bicara, mengakhiri peedebatan tak bermutu ketiga sahabatnya.

"Jaehyun !"

Jaehyun menoleh, mendapati Taeyong berlari kearahnya. Saat itu koridor sekolah tampak sepi.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Jaehyun tanpa basa basi ketika Taeyong sampai di hadapannya. Masih sok-sok jual mahal.

"Kaki kamu udah sembuh total kan ?" Jaehyun mengangguk, Taeyong tersenyum lega.

"Tumben sendirian, nggak ada yang nempelin." Sindir Jaehyun, sejujurnya dalam hati ia lega bukan main melihat Taeyong akhirnya sendirian tanpa ada yang merangkul-rangkul pundaknya.

"Kamu gak seneng ya kalo ada yang nempelin aku." Taeyong tersenyum, entah kenapa ia suka sekali menggoda Jaehyun. Menurutnya Jaehyun tampak menggemaskan ketika marah.

"Dih, apa urusanku. Mau kamu ditempelin orang kek nyamuk kek lalet kek cicak kek, peduli amat.." Mulut dan hati tak sinkron, itulah Jaehyun kalau berhubungan dengan yang namanya Taeyong.

"Ah massa, kok aku perhatiin kamu kayak seneng gitu aku gak ada yang nempelin." Taeyong tak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Heh anime gak usah kepedean ya situ !" Muka Jaehyun mulai merah, dan Taeyong menyadari itu. Lalu dengan tengilnya ia menoel dagu Jaehyun.

"Kok mukanya merah gitu sih.." Jaehyun langsung berbalik badan dan berniat pergi, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Ten datang menghampiri.

Ten menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk, namun mimik mukanya langsung berubah drastis ketika ia menatap Taeyong, senyumnya sangat lebar.

"Taeyongiee~~~"

Jaehyun ingin muntah kala itu juga. Ia masih berdiri mematung membelakangi Taeyong dan Ten. Perasaan itu lagi.

"Kamu ada urusan apa sih sama bocah ingusan itu ?" Ten mulai merangkul lengan Taeyong manja. Jaehyun semakin terbakar emosi mendengar dirinya disebut bocah ingusan. Kedua tangannya tergenggam erat.

"Namanya Jaehyun, kamu nggak perlu tahu ada urusan apa antara aku ma dia, toh nggak ada urusannya sama kamu kok."

Taeyong melangkah pergi, melewati Jaehyun yang masih betah berdiri mematung tanpa sepatah kata.

"Jangan coba-coba deketin Taeyong ya bocah ingusan. Dia milik gue !" Ten bicara tepat ditelinganya, membuat Jaehyun bergidik. Ia lantas tertawa mengejek setelah Ten berada jauh didepannya.

"Miliknya ? Jadi bener dia pacarnya Taeyong ? Tsk..."

Dan Jaehyun merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya remuk menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia tertawa, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca.

tbc..


	4. Chapter 4

Semalaman Jaehyun sulit tidur memikirkan Taeyong dan 'pacar' barunya, ia baru bisa tidur pukul 05.00 dan sudah dibangunkan Ibunya pukul 06.00 untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Matanya berkantung seperti panda. Jaehyun hanya mengelak ketika sang Ibu bertanya khawatir.

Sampai sekolahpun wajahnya masih tampak suram tak bercahaya seperti biasa. Biasanya Jaehyun akan menyapa siapa saja yang ia temui dengan ceria, kecuali Taeyong. Namun tidak untuk hari ini.

Ia berjalan menunduk sampai tak tau ada seseorang didepannya yang tengah sibuk mengobrak-abrik tas tanpa melihat jalan, dan terjadilah tabrakan antar keduanya.

"Eh..aduh sorry ya, gw gak sengaja.." Orang yang bertabrakan dengan Jaehyun tadi mengulurkan tangan, karena hanya Jaehyun yang jatuh terpental akibat tabrakan tersebut. Jaehyun mendongak guna melihat wajah orang tersebut, lantas menerima uluran tangannya secara perlahan.

"Lo gak papa kan ?" Orang itu bertanya, Jaehyun mengangguk lemas.

"Kok muka lo pucet gitu sih, lo lagi sakit ?" Sepertinya orang tersebut belum puas bertanya.

"Gak kok, aku cuma kurang tidur, yaudah aku ke kelas dulu.." Jaehyun sudah akan pergi, namun di cegah oleh orang tersebut.

"Tunggu ! gue Johnny, nama lo siapa ?" Jaehyun sempat bingung beberapa detik sebelum membalas uluran tangan Johnny.

"Aku Jaehyun anak kelas satu." Jaehyun memberikan senyum kecilnya, namun mampu membuat Johnny sempat menganga.

"Yaudah aku ke kelas dulu ya..."

"Ah iya, silahkan." Johnny tersenyum sangat lebar mempersilahkan Jaehyun berjalan di depannya.

'Kayaknya gue uda nemu gebetan nih'

"Jae, kamu kenapa sih dari tadi diem aja, gak asik tau.." Mark mengeluh meski mulutnya penuh dengan makanan, saat ini Jaehyun dan teman-temannya tengah berada di kantin.

"Iya ih gak seru.." Haechan menimpali sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Cerita dong ke kita Jae, ada masalah apa ?" Doyoung mengusap-usap pundak Jaehyun.

"Gak ada papa kok, aku cuma ngantuk, kurang tidur. Semaleman maen game." Bohong Jaehyun yang dipercayai semua sahabatnya.

"Ya ampun cuma gara-gara ngantuk sampe jadi kayak ayam kehilangan telor Jae, Jae..." Haechan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Emang ayam kehilangan telor jadi pendiem gitu Chan ?" Mark yang lugu bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Iyalah kan dia shok calon anaknya ilang."

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, selalu ada kehangatan yang tercipta jika ia berada di tengah-tengah sahabatnya.

"Gaes, gaes , gaes... gw punya pengumuman penting nih gaes "

Taeyong, Yuta dan Taeil menatap Johnny dengan wajah penasaran, mereka kini tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang memang khusus disediakan untuk Taeyong dan teman-temannya bersantai. Jangan heran karena sekolah tersebut merupakan milik ayah Taeyong.

"Apa'an ?" Tanya Yuta yang kala itu tengah bermain dengan gameboy favoritenya, nintendo DS.

"Gw udah dapet gebetan gaes ! Anaknya manis gila !" Tutur Johnny bangga dengan hebohnya. Taeil mencebilkan bibir, sedang Taeyong tampak kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, tak tertarik.

"Ah masa ? Siapa ?" Hanya Yuta yang tampak tertarik dengan topik tersebut. Buktinya ia langsung menggeletakkan gameboynya begitu saja.

"Ada deh anak kelas satu, namanya Jaehyun."

DEG !

Taeyong langsung mematung mendengar nama Jaehyun di sebut-sebut. Ia menatap Johnny dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lantas menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana dan beranjak pergi.

"Woi Tae mau kemana ?" Johnny berteriak ketika Taeyong sudah diambang pintu.

"Toilet " Sahut Taeyong singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Cepet banget sih lu dapet gebetan, kapan-kapan kenalin ke gue ya.." Yuta merasa iri dengan Johnny.

"Beres."

"Sebentar lagi populasi jomblo di genk kita bakal berkurang Yut." Taeil angkat bicara dan kata-katanya cukup membuat Yuta merasa sedih.

"Bentar lagi gue juga nyusul kok, tenang aja." Sahut Yuta mencoba menghibur diri sendiri.

Taeyong duduk termenung di atap sekolah, tempat ia biasa membuang kejenuhan. Nama Jaehyun selalu berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, lebih-lebih setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa Johnny mengincar anak itu. Ada rasa khawatir yang berlebih, khawatir jika kelak cinta Johnny dibalas oleh Jaehyun, bagaimana dengan dirinya yang lebih dulu menaruh rasa pada pemuda manis itu ? Tidak. Taeyong menggeleng kuat membayangkan bagaimana Johnny dan Jaehyun menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Nggak..nggak ! Itu nggak boleh terjadi. Pokoknya gue gak bakal ngebiarin Johnny ngedapetin Jaehyun." Ya Taeyong mengakui jika dirinya telah terjerat oleh pesona Jaehyun sejak awal mereka bertemu, namun ada sedikit rasa gengsi untuk menyatakan perasaannya tersebut, lagipula ia merasa semuanya akan terlalu cepat, bukankah begitu ?.

Taeyong mengernyit ketika pintu atap sekolah terbuka secara perlahan, itu artinya ada orang lain yang akan mengganggu waktu berfikirnya.

'Siapa sih' Ia membatin kesal.

Namun setelah melihat siapakah sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu, kedua ujung bibir Taeyong naik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia memilih tetap diam di tempatnya, memperhatikan gerak gerik orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Jaehyun. Tampaknya pemuda itu tak menyadari keberadaan Taeyong.

Di lihatnya Jaehyun tampak membuang napas berat sembari menatap birunya langit siang itu. Taeyong mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat ia menyadari wajah pucat Jaehyun yang terlihat tak bersemangat.

Penasaran, perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Jaehyun tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Pemuda itu lantas berdiri di belakang Jaehyun tanpa berniat menginterupsi.

"Kenapa sih harus suka ama dia." Jaehyun berbisik, yang sudah pasti di dengar oleh Taeyong mengingat jarak antar keduanya cukup dekat.

"Suka ama siapa ?"

Jaehyun terlonjak dan reflek mendorong Taeyong hingga pemuda itu jatuh terduduk. Taeyong sempat meringis ketika pantatnya mencium lantai secara tiba-tiba.

"K-kamu ngapain disini ? Ngikutin aku ya ?" Bukannya membantu Taeyong berdiri, Jaehyun justru menuduh pemuda itu yang bukan-bukan. Taeyong tersenyum sambil berdiri.

"Aku uda ada disini sebelum kamu dateng kok, kamu aja yang gak sadar ada orang lain dari tadi." Dengan santainya Taeyong menjawab, Jaehyun jadi salah tingkah dan merasa malu setengah mati.

"Siapa orang yang kamu suka ?"

Jaehyun berbalik memunggungi Taeyong, ia tak ingin Taeyong melihat pipinya yang kini sudah bersemu. Entahlah pipi Jaehyun mudah sekali bersemu merah ketika Taeyong berada disekitarnya.

"Bukan urusan kamu !"

Taeyong ikut berdiri disamping Jaehyun, mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit luas diatas sana. Jaehyun sesekali melirik pemuda disampingnya, tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya untuk beberapa saat, sampai Taeyong kembali membuka suara dan menatap Jaehyun.

"Ada masalah ?"

Jaehyun balik menatap Taeyong dan saat itu juga kerja jantungnya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Taeyong sangat dekat dengan wajahnya terlebih tatapan matanya sangat intens membuat Jaehyun sulit berfikir.

"K-kamu gak perlu tau !" Jaehyun kembali membuang muka, ia hanya berharap Taeyong tak mendengar degup jantungnya kala itu.

"Aku tahu itu bukan urusanku, aku cuma nggak suka liat kamu murung." Taeyong masih betah menatap wajah manis pemuda disampingnya meskipun kala itu moodnya sedang buruk.

Jaehyun tak tahu harus berkata apa tapi ia merasa senang mendengar pernyataan Taeyong barusan. Namun ia teringat lagi dengan pemuda yang sering menempeli Taeyong, membuat amarahnya mengalahkan segalanya.

"Terus kamu pikir aku peduli ? Mau kamu suka apa enggak terserah." Judes Jaehyun.

"Kenapa sih kamu jutek banget sama aku ? Kamu masih marah gara-gara aku nabrak kamu ? Emang semua tanggung jawab dan permintaan maafku kurang ? Please jelasin gimana caranya supaya kamu bisa maafin aku." Taeyong memegang kedua bahu Jaehyun memaksa pemuda itu berhadapan dengannya. Jaehyun agak terkejut, ia melihat ada sorot kemarahan dimata Taeyong dan itu kali pertamanya ia dapatkan dari pemuda itu.

Dan saat itu pula Jaehyun merasa bahwa dirinya sangat jahat terhadap Taeyong. Ia menunduk tak ingin melihat tatapan Taeyong yang menurutnya mengerikan saat itu.

"A-aku...aku udah maafin kamu kok." Lirihnya. Taeyong melepaskan genggamannya dari bahu Jaehyun lalu membuang muka. Jaehyun jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Ia menatap Taeyong yang sepertinya tengah meredam amarah.

"Aku kan emang gini orangnya, ngapain sih pake kesinggung segala." Jaehyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Bo'ong. Aku suka perhatiin kamu kok, kamu jutek cuma sama aku doang. Kenapa ?" Taeyong kembali menatap Jaehyun.

'Mungkin karna aku suka kamu'

Jaehyun tak mungkin memberi tahu alasan yang sebenarnya, mau di taruh dimana mukanya nanti.

"Perasaan kamu doang kali, udah ah aku mau ke kelas."

Jaehyun berbalik, namun dengan cepat Taeyong menarik tangannya hingga keduanya kembali berhadapan. Taeyong menatap dalam mata Jaehyun begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku lebih suka ngeliat kamu senyum, karena saat itu kamu kelihatan seratus kali lipat lebih manis. Jadi jangan murung please."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Taeyong melenggang begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan keadaan Jaehyun dan hatinya yang mendadak menjadi seperti taman bunga yang bermekaran. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Jaehyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar ia tak berteriak saking girangnya. Ia lupa akan 'pacar Taeyong' yang keganjenan itu, ia lupa akan segalnya, yang ia tahu dan ia rasakan sekarang adalah Taeyong baru saja mengajaknya terbang ke nirvana.

Taeyong sangat bersyukur Ten tidak masuk hari ini, jadi tak ada yang mengganggu dan menguntitnya kemana-mana, ya walaupun cuma sehari. Hari ini ia bertekad untuk mampir ke rumah Jaehyun sebelum pulang. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin tau bagaimana kehidupan Jaehyun sehari-hari. Namun niatnya itu seakan luntur ketika ia melihat Jaehyun tengah mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, Johnny, di koridor sekolah. Taeyong buru-buru bersembunyi di balik pohon yang dahannya cukup besar. Tangannya terkepal ketika Johnny terlihat menyentuh atau ingin merapikan rambut Jaehyun, walaupun Jaehyun terlihat mengelak tetap saja Taeyong geram.

'Sudah seberani itu ? Tsk...' Batinnya sengit.

Samar-samar Taeyong mendengar percakapan mereka, tentang Johnny yang menawarkan tumpangan pada Jaehyun namun Jaehyun menolaknya karena ia membawa sepeda. Taeyong bernafas lega untuk hal itu, namun ia kembali di buat geram ketika Johnny terlihat memaksa, tak tahan dengan semuanya, Taeyong keluar dari persembunyiannya lantas mendekati Johnny dan Jaehyun.

"John, ngapain sih ?"

Johnny dan Jaehyun bersamaan menatap Taeyong. Johnny tersenyum sambil merangkul bahu Taeyong, lantas berbisik di telinga sahabatnya itu.

"Ini dia yang namanya Jaehyun, gebetan gue Tae, cakep kan ?"

Taeyong hanya mengagguk ringan sambil membulatkan mulutnya, pura-pura tak mengenal Jaehyun. Tatapannya beralih pada Jaehyun yang kala itu merunduk.

Jaehyun sendiri tengah menebak-nebak dalam hati jika Johnny merupakan sahabat Taeyong, ia masih tak berani menatap Taeyong gara-gara insiden di atap sekolah pagi tadi.

"Gue cuma pengen ngasih tau lo kalo besok kita ada latihan. Lah lo gak balik ?"

"Balik dong, ini gue lagi usaha ngajakin dia pulang bareng bray." Johnny kembali berbisik di telinga Taeyong. Taeyong menggigiti pipi bagian dalamnya, menahan kesal.

"Terus dia mau ?" Taeyong ikut berbisik. Johnny menggeleng sedih. Taeyong berusaha menyembunyikan kelegaannya.

"Yaudah yok balik, kapan-kapan aja ajakin lagi, nggak bisa secepat yang lo mau John." Johnny mengangguk setuju.

"Yaudah deh Jae, aku gak jadi nganterin kamu, kamu ati-ati di jalan ya." Kata Johnny dengan ramahnya. Jaehyun akhirnya mendongak dan tersenyum kecil.

"Iya sunbaenim, makasih atas perhatiannya.."

Jaehyun menatap Johnny dan Taeyong bergantian sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang tanpa ia sadari menaruh hati padanya.

"Lo balik duluan deh John, gue mau ke toilet dulu." Kata Taeyong setelah Jaehyun sudah tak tampak lagi.

"Ok deh, gue duluan ya bray."

Taeyong menghela napas sepeninggalan Johnny, mengacak rambutnya sukar.

"Kenapa harus Jaehyun sih ?" Gumamnya gusar.

"Jae !"

Jaehyun yang kala itu tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat tak mendengar panggilan dari seseorang. Ia terlalu sibuk bernyanyi dengan riang, sepertinya moodnya sudah normal kembali, mungkin berkat Taeyong.

Ckiit...

Jaehyun menghentikan laju sepedanya ketika sebuah ferrari hitam menghadang jalannya. Dahinya berkerut, bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Sang pengemudi turun dengan kerennya dan Jaehyun mulai gugup mengetahui bahwa Taeyong lah pemilik mobil tersebut. Ia mulai berpikir keras kata-kata apa yang harus ia lontarkan pada Taeyong. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang manakala Taeyong berdiri didepannya, berpegangan pada setang sepedanya.

"Aku boleh gak maen ke rumah kamu ?" Taeyong bertanya dengan santainya sementara Jaehyun merasa tubuhnya melemas.

"Huh?" Sahutnya kebingungan. Ekspresinya saat itu membuat Taeyong terkekeh geli.

"Maen ke rumah kamu, boleh gak ?" Ulangnya sabar.

"M-mau ngapain ? Emang kamu gak ada kesibukan apa ?" Jaehyun mencoba bicara setenang mungkin.

"Ya pengen maen aja, aku juga pengen kenal orang tua kamu."

Jaehyun tampak berpikir lama, namun Taeyong dengan sabar menunggu jawaban hingga pada akhirnya Jaehyun menganggukan kepala.

"Yaudah, ikutin aku."

"Siaap manis~~" Taeyong girang bukan main, ia sampai berlari menuju ke mobilnya. Sementara Jaehyun tersenyum malu sambil memperhatikan Taeyong.

"Anime jelek." Bisiknya masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Mau minum apa ? Pilihannya cuma air putih, jus jeruk sama cokelat panas, selain itu nggak ada." Jaehyun bertanya sambil melepaskan tas dan sepatunya, Taeyong tersenyum.

"Apa aja asal kamu yang bawain "

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong geli sebelum melenggang pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Jaehyun keluar dengan dua gelas jus jeruk di tangannya. Taeyong tak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Jaehyun yang kala itu tampak menggemaskan, membawakan minuman untuknya dengan pipi menggembung, di tambah lagi pemuda itu sudah berganti kaos rumah yang tampak santai di padu celana jeans selutut. Taeyong tentu saja baru melihat Jaehyun berpakaian biasa, selama ini ia hanya bertemu Jaehyun di sekolah dengan seragamnya.

"Orang tua kamu gak ada di rumah Jae ?"

Taeyong bertanya ketika Jaehyun tengah sibuk menikmati jus jeruknya. Jaehyun kemudian meletakkan minumannya diatas meja lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala sofa yang empuk.

"Eomma lagi ada urusan di luar. Kalo Appa_udah gak ada." Tutur Jaehyun menerawang menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Taeyong merasa tak enak hati, takut Jaehyun tersinggung atas pertanyaanya.

"Maaf ya."

"Ngapain minta maaf, kamu kan gak tau, santai aja." Jaehyun tersenyum sangat manis hingga kedua lesung pipitnya muncul, dan Taeyong yakin jika pemuda didepannya adalah malaikat yang turun dari surga.

"Kamu manis banget kalo senyum gitu." Taeyong tak dapat mengerem mulutnya. Jaehyun bersemu hebat hingga ia mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Gombal banget sih, inget sama pacar."

Taeyong mengernyit "Pacar ? Pacar siapa ?"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya, rasanya malas sekali membahas pemuda keganjenan itu, Jaehyun membatin.

"Ya pacar kamu lah.."

"Pacar yang mana ? Aku belom punya pacar kok." Taeyong masih tak paham dengan maksud Jaehyun.

"Uda deh gak usah bo'ong, itu yang suka nempel-nempel kamu terus, pacar kamu kan ?"

Taeyong membuka mulutnya tanpa suara ketika ia menangkap siapa yang Jaehyun maksud. Pemuda tampan itu lantas tersenyum miring, berniat menggoda Jaehyun. Ia mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Jaehyun, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, bingung.

"Kamu cemburu sama dia ?" Taeyong dengan jahilnya mencolek pipi Jaehyun.

"Dih ya enggaklah, ngapain cemburu ama orang gak jelas." Jaehyun menggeser duduknya memberi jarak pada Taeyong. Namun Taeyong terus mempersempit hingga Jaehyun sampai ke penghujung sofa.

"Jujur aja, aku seneng loh kalo kamu mau jujur." Taeyong terus menatap intens Jaehyun membuat pemuda itu mati kutu.

"Apa'an sih itu udah jujur kok."

Taeyong menggeser duduknya kembali ke tempat semula, lalu menyeruput minuman yang dibuatkan Jaehyun khusus hanya untuknya.

"Info aja, dia bukan pacar aku, kita berdua temenan udah dari kecil sebelum dia milih pindah ke bangkok buat nerusin smp disana. Dia asli bangkok tapi di besarin di Korea, dan baru kemaren dia balik lagi ke Korea buat lanjutin sekolah disini. Aku gak ada rasa apa-apa kok sama dia, orang tua kita temenan, mangkanya kita berdua keliatan deket banget." Jelas Taeyong mengakhiri kesalahpahaman Jaehyun selama beberapa hari belakangan. Bocah itu kini tersenyum lega, dan beruntungnya dilihat oleh Taeyong.

"Cie senyum-senyum, seneng ya masih punya kesempatan jadi pacar abang ganteng." Goda Taeyong.

"Dih gak usah ge'er deh."

"Terus kenapa kamu senyum-senyum gitu abis dengerin penjelasan aku."

"A-aku gak senyum kok, siapa yang senyum, kamu salah lihat tuh !"

"Ouhh massa ?" Taeyong berdiri, lantas mendorong Jaehyun pelan membuat pemuda itu berbaring di sofa. Jaehyun sangat gugup sampai dahinya berkeringat.

"Hyung ! M-mau ngapain ?" Ucapnya takut, ia bahkan memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan hyung.

"Aww, aku seneng deh kalo kamu manggil aku begitu."

"Yah ! Jangan macem-macem hyung !" Jaehyun kini membentak Taeyong, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena Taeyong memegangi kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kalo kamu jujur, hyung gak bakal macem-macem kok." Kini Taeyong sudah tepat berada diatasnya dengan kedua tangannya masing-masing berada disamping kepala Jaehyun. Jaehyun merasa jantungnya sudah mau meledak dalam posisi sedekat itu dengan Taeyong. Tubuhnya juga sangat lemas.

"Gimana ? Masih gak mau jujur hum ?" Taeyong menempelkan pelipisnya pada pelipis Jaehyun membuat yang lebih muda memejamkan mata tak berani menatap Taeyong.

Jaehyun menggeleng, Taeyong semakin nekad, kini hidung keduanya sudah menempel sempurna.

"Yaudah, jangan salahin hyung kalo hyung ngelakuin ini.." Jaehyun semakin mempererat pejaman matanya hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi aksi Taeyong.

"JAEHYUN !"

"E-eomma..."

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Jaehyun dan Taeyong berdiri berjejer sembari merunduk, keduanya tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, sebab saat ini tengah mengadili mereka atas perbuatan tak senonoh yang mereka lakukan, itu yang ada dipikiran saat melihat bagaimana posisi mereka berdua saat kepergok olehnya.

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya sibuk menarik-narik ujung bajunya, takut. Sementara itu Taeyong merasa sangat risih dan malu, sesekali ia akan menyentuh tengkuknya atau menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka dalam posisi tak nyaman tersebut dan belum juga mengeluarkan suara, hanya memandangi kedua murid sma didepannya dengan pandangan marah membuat Jaehyun dan Taeyong semakin dilanda ketakutan.

"E-eomma, apa yang eomma lihat tadi nggak sama dengan apa yang eomma bayangin, kami nggak ngapa-ngapain kok." Dan pada akhirnya Jaehyun memberanikan diri angkat bicara, ia menatap sang Ibu takut-takut. Taeyong melirik Jaehyun dengan ekor matanya, jujur saja ia merasa bahwa ini semua kesalahannya dan Jaehyun tak pantas merasa bersalah seperti sekarang. Mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, Taeyong mendongak dan menatap dengan wajah tegas.

"Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ahjumma, tolong jangan marahin Jaehyun, karena ini semua salah saya,maafkan saya." Taeyong membungkukkan badan berkali-kali, semakin dibuat resah saat balas menatapnya,membuat ia kembali merunduk risih.

"Kalian ingat kan kalo kalian masih sma ?" Suara terdengar sangat tegas dan Jaehyun merasa lututnya melemas. Taeyong dan Jaehyun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kamu, siapa nama kamu dan sudah berapa lama kamu kenal anak saya ?"

Taeyong sontak mendongak "Nama saya Lee Taeyong ahjumma, saya belum lama mengenal Jaehyun, tapi_" Taeyong memotong kalimatnya sejenak.

"Tapi kalo boleh saya menjelaskan, tadi itu kami cuma sedang bercanda ahjumma, saya bener-bener nggak ada maksud buat ngapa-ngapain Jaehyun, karena kita berdua cuma temenan ahjumma."

Entah mengapa Jaehyun merasa sedih mendengar pernyataan Taeyong, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan kecewa.

'Ternyata cuma aku yang kepedean disini'

tampak membuang napas berat, lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya untuk merapikan barang-barang bawaannya barusan, mungkin rasa lelah membuatnya tak mampu berbicara banyak dan memilih mengabaikan kedua pemuda yang membuatnya pusing.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun selepas kepergian . "Maafin aku ya Jae." Sesalnya mengusap pundak Jaehyun, pemuda yang lebih muda menyingkirkan tangan Taeyong dari pundaknya secara perlahan, lalu terduduk lemas disofa dengan pandangan kosong.

"Mendingan sekarang kamu pulang aja." Cicitnya lirih tanpa menatap Taeyong. Taeyong berjongkok, lalu dengan santainya menggenggam tangan Jaehyun dengan kedua tangannya. Jaehyun sontak menatap pemuda anime tersebut dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Aku bener-bener minta maaf, aku sama sekali gak kepikiran kalo Ibu kamu bakal pulang, maaf ya.." Mohon Taeyong tulus, Jaehyun mengangguk lemah dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Udah nggak papa, nanti aku jelasin lagi ke Eomma, Eomma pasti percaya kok sama aku." Taeyong meremas tangan Jaehyun dan tersenyum.

"Makasih." Jaehyun kembali mengangguk.

"Pulang gih." Taeyong mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan tangan Jaehyun dan berdiri.

"Maaf ya.." Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. "Iya."

"Salam buat ahjumma, kalo ada apa-apa telfon aku."

"Nggak usah cemas, itu Eommaku bukan penjahat." Jaehyun mengantarkan Taeyong sampai gerbang. Taeyong melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil, Jaehyun membalasnya dengan lemas. Perasaan dan pikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau.

'Sekarang waktunya ngejelasin ke Eomma..huffft'

tengah sibuk membuat adonan kue saat itu, ada beberapa pesanan kue yang harus cepat di selesaikan. Jaehyun mendekati sang Ibu, duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja makan. Keheningan meliputi untuk beberapa saat hingga Jaehyun memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Eomma, Jaehyun beneran nggak ngapa-ngapain kok sama dia, Jaehyun berani sumpah." Jaehyun bercicit sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya membentuk huruf V, masih tak berani berkata lantang. Namun sang Ibu masih diam dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya.

"Eomma ngomong sesuatu dong, jangan bikin Jaehyun takut." Kali ini ia berkata dengan nada merengek. Jaehyun sebenarnya sangat di manja oleh sang Ibu, apapun yang Jaehyun minta sebisa mungkin berusaha menurutinya. Karena semenjak kematian suaminya, hanya Jaehyunlah satu-satunya alasan yang meembuatnya dapat bertahan hidup hingga sekarang.

menghentikan kesibukannya, lantas menatap sang putra sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Eomma percaya kok sama Jaehyun. Tapi Eomma nggak mau liat kejadian seperti itu lagi, apalagi di rumah ini. Jaehyun ngerti kan ?" Jaehyun mengangguk mantap dan berlari memeluk sang Ibu dari belakang, mencium pipinya dengan sayang.

"Makasih Eomma, Jaehyun sayaaaaang banget sama Eomma." tersenyum lebar kali ini.

"Eomma juga sayang banget sama Jaehyun. Jadi Jaehyun nggak boleh bandel." Balasnya lantas mengecup pipi Jaehyun balik.

"Yaudah, sekarang bantuin Eomma bikin kue, harus di anter malem ini juga."

"Siap Eommaku yang cantik !" Jaehyun memberi hormat kepada Ibunya, membuat wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh geli.

"Oh ya, sebelum pulang, Taeyong hyung sempet nitip salam buat eomma."

menatap anaknya, membuat Jaehyun menghentikan pekerjaannya, rasa cemas kembali melanda.

"Apa dia anak baik-baik ?" Tanya serius. Jaehyun sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa, pasalnya ia belum begitu lama mengenal Taeyong, asal-usul dan seluk-beluk keluarganya pun ia tidak tahu.

"Eungg, dia anaknya baik kok Eomma..." Jaehyun memberi jeda. "Sebenernya yang bikin kaki Jaehyun luka waktu itu adalah Taeyong hyung, tapi dia udah minta maaf dan bertanggung jawab ngebenerin sepeda Jaehyun." Cerita Jaehyun singkat, yang mendapat anggukan dari sang Eomma.

"Jaehyun suka sama dia ?"

Seperti biasa pipi Jaehyun langsung merona jika topik pembicaraan mulai mengarah ke sana, namun dengan cepat ia mengelak.

"E-enggak kok, Jaehyun nggak suka sama dia, kita berdua cuma temenan doang."

Ibunya tersenyum jahil menyadari wajah merah anaknya. " Temen apa temen ?"

"Ih Eomma apa'an sih. Uda ah nggak usah ngomongin dia."

"Kalo suka juga nggak papa kok, lagi pula dia ganteng." Mrs. Jung tertawa lebar sebelum kembali berkutat dengan adonan kuenya.

"Eomma !"

Jaehyun lagi -lagi berpapasan dengan Johnny saat ia hendak menuju ke kelasnya. Ia tak tahu kalau sebenarnya pemuda jangkung itu memang sengaja ingin menemuinya. Jaehyun membungkuk sopan sambil tersenyum. Nampaknya Johnny merasa semakin tertarik dengan pemuda manis didepannya, Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan bunga di balik badannya.

"Hai.."

"Halo Sunbaenim, selamat pagi." Jaehyun tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, jangan lupakan kedua lesung pipitnya yang selalu muncul saat ia tersenyum, memperindah senyumannya, sampai Johnny menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Apa Sunbaenim ada perlu ? Kalau tidak aku mau kekelas." Tanya Jaehyun riang sembari menunjuk kelasnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya kini.

"Oh ini, aku pengen nanya, apa kamu suka bunga ?" Johnny tak pernah melunturkan senyumannya tiap kali berhadapan dengan Jaehyun.

"Bunga ? Yeah, aku suka bunga, suka banget malah..eheehehe." Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya, sejujurnya ia agak malu untuk mengakuinya, sebab pada umumnya perempuanlah yang sangat menyukai bunga.

"Pas banget, aku punya bunga buat kamu." Johnny dengan semangat membara mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di balik badan, lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan Jaehyun. Awalnya pemuda manis itu tampak bingung dan ragu untuk menerimanya, dan Johnny menyadari itu.

"Buat kamu, terima ya ?" Mohonnya, dan Jaehyun tidak mau adegan tersebut berlangsung lama sebab ia tak ingin siswa/siswi lain melihatnya. Jaehyun lantas merampasnya dari tangan Johnny dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Yaudah kalo gitu Sunbaenim, aku ke kelas ya, makasih bunganya..hehe." Jaehyun berlari sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Bye manis..." Lirih Johnny balas melambaikan tangan saat Jaehyun sudah berbelok ke kelasnya.

"YESS!" Setelah itu ia meninju tangannya keudara dengan perasaan senang bukan kepalang.

Jaehyun menciumi bunga pemberian Johnny sembari berpikir keras apa maksud Sunbaenya itu memberi bunga padanya. Jaehyun merasa belum begitu mengenal Johnny, begitupun sebaliknya, lantas mengapa pemuda jangkung itu memberinya bunga ? "Entahlah." Tidak ingin dipusingkan dengan hal semacam itu, Jaehyun meletakkan buket bunganya dilaci meja yang sempit, tak apalah hancur dari pada nanti dilihat oleh teman-temannya, begitu pikirnya.

Mark, Doyoung dan Haechan datang berasamaan ke sekolah, ketiganya menyapa Jaehyun, lalu mengobrol ringan dan bercanda sambil menunggu guru datang, seperti hari-hari biasa. Sampai mata jeli Mark melihat sesuatu yang jarang berada di laci Jaehyun. Mark mengambil buket bunga tersebut tanpa Jaehyun sadari sebab bocah itu tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Doyoung dan Haechan.

"Jae, kamu ngapain bawa bunga ke sekolah ?" Mark bertanya sembari menunjukkan buket bunga tersebut kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Oh, itu...anu tadi ada orang yang ngasih aku bunga dijalan, yaudah aku bawa aja ke sekolah..heheeh. Sayang kan kalo dibuang."

"Masa sih ? Bukan dari Taeyong Sunbae ?" Haechan mulai menggoda Jaehyun. Ia mengambil alih bunga tersebut lantas menciumnya.

"Taeyong Sunbae itu selain ganteng juga romantis ya...uh..aku jadi ngefans sama dia." Sambung Haechan.

"Itu bukan dari dia. Kan aku udah bilang itu dari orang yang aku temui di jalan." Jaehyun menekuk wajahnya, seandainya saja bunga itu benar-benar dari Taeyong. Batinnya sedih.

"Yaudah, yaudah... kita percaya kok sama kamu Jae. Chan ! Balikin bungannya."

"Baik Doyoung eomma. Ini Jae."

Mark tampaknya tak mempercayai Jaehyun begitu saja kali ini, buktinya ia masih menatap Jaehyun dan bunga itu bergantian sembari berpikir.

'Jaehyun pasti lagi bo'ong ama kita, mana ada orang gak kenal tiba-tiba ngasih buket bunga sebagus itu, atau itu beneran dari Taeyong Sunbae ? Atau mungkin dia punya gebetan baru ?' Mark membatin sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

Johnny bersiul gembira, wajahnya berseri-seri dengan senyuman yang setia menempel di sana. Taeil yang saat itu tengah membaca buku tersenyum melihat kedatangan Johnny, ia lantas menyenggol Yuta yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Roman-romannya ada yang lagi bahagia tuh Yut."

"Palingan abis gangguin si Jaehyun." Yuta berucap sekenanya. Taeyong yang kala itu tengah sibuk mengajari Ten bermain piano langsung menatap Yuta, kemudian beralih ke Johnny yang masih memasang ekspresi bahagia.

Ten menatap Taeyong sebab pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tae~, kok diem ? Ayo lanjutin." Taeyong mengangguk dan melanjutkan tugasnya, namun perasaan gelisah mulai menggelayutinya. Ia tak biasa fokus dalam mengajari Ten bermain piano.

"Barusan gue ngasih bunga ke Jaehyun, dan kalian tau apa ? Di langsung terima tu bunga. Dia bilang dia suka banget ama bunga...duh manisnya anak itu." Johnny duduk di samping Yuta sembari membayangkan bagaimana wajah Jaehyun ketika menerima bunga darinya.

"Gue jadi makin penasaran semanis apa dia John, kenalin dong." Yuta mengguncang bahu Johnny.

"Secepatnya bakal gue kenalin, tapi lu janji ya gak bakal suka ama dia. Cukup gue aja ."

"Iya, iya...ampe segitunya."

"Iyalah, kan dia gebetan gue, lu cari lah sono gebetan lu sendiri."

Taeyong yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya mendengar percakapan sahabatnya kini bangkit meninggalkan ruang latihan begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Tae mau kemana ? Iih kan aku belom kelar belajarnya. Taeyong !"Protes Ten yang kemudian berlari mengejarnya.

"Si Taeyong kenapa ?" Johnny bertanya.

"Gak tau, bete kali di kintilan cabe bangkok mulu..ckck." Jawab Yuta yang kembali disibukkan dengan ponselnya. Ketiga orang yang tersisa diruangan itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Yuta.

"Tae ! Tungguin napa, cepet banget si jalannya."

Ten berlarian mengejar Taeyong yang masih sangat jauh berada didepannya. Sedangkan Taeyong tampaknya tak perduli sama sekali, ia terus berjalan cepat hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan kelas Jaehyun, menyadari tak adanya sosok yang ia cari disana, Taeyong kembali melanjutkan langkah lebarnya. Saking cepatnya ia berjalan, Ten sampai kehilangan jejaknya. Pemuda asal Thailand itu akhirnya menyerah mengejar Taeyong, ia pasrah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, berjalan menghentak kesal.

"Ugh...nyebelin !"

Taeyong menangkap sosok yang ia cari tengah bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya di kantin sekolah. Menghembuskan napas kasar, ia mendekati meja Jaehyun dan tanpa basa-basi menarik tangan pemuda itu, memaksanya pergi dari sana. Jaehyun meronta namun sia-sia karena tenaga Taeyong sangatlah kuat. Doyoung dan Mark saling melempar pandang bingung sementara Haechan memasang wajah haru. Dan jangan lupakan semua mata yang tertuju pada Taeyong dan Jaehyun saat itu.

"Ya ampun, Taeyong Sunbae itu so sweet banget ya nggak sih gaes..." Seru Haechan mendramatisir.

"Tapi kan kasian Jaehyunnya di tarik-tarik gitu Chan, tangannya pasti sakit." Mark tak setuju dengan ucapan Haechan. Haechan mengangguk lirih "Iya sih..hehe."

"Mungkin ada hal penting yang mau dia sampein ke Jaehyun, kalian liat kan tadi gimana mimik mukanya ? Serius banget." Kata Doyoung.

"Bisa jadi."

Taeyong terus menarik Jaehyun meski pemuda itu tak berhenti memukuli tangannya. Jaehyun merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangannya akibat cengkeraman kuat Taeyong, dan ia benci Taeyong yang seperti ini, kasar.

"Sakit Tae ! Lepasin !" Jaehyun akhirnya berteriak saat keduanya sampai di lantai paling atas gedung sekolah yang cukup sepi. Taeyong melepaskan genggaman tangannya, agak kecewa, bahkan Jaehyun tak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. Jaehyun buru-buru mengurut pergelangan tangan kanannya yang tampak merah. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun lantas meraih tangan Jaehyun yang merah tersebut dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Jaehyun hanya diam menerima perlakuan Taeyong, ia menatap pemuda didepannya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepala.

"Sakit banget ? Maaf.." Ujar Taeyong lalu meniup tangan Jaehyun. Namun pemuda itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Taeyong.

Taeyong menatapnya, tapi Jaehyun membuang muka.

"Kenapa sih kamu hobi banget narik-narik aku ?!" Marah Jaehyun yang memilih menatap pemandangan lain selain Taeyong.

Taeyong menyentuh dagu Jaehyun menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, memaksa Jaehyun menatapnya. Dan keduanya pun saling berpandangan.

"Kalo nggak ditarik, kamu pasti nolak aku ajak pergi. Bener kan ?"

Jaehyun bungkam, apa yang Taeyong katakan ada benarnya juga, dirinya kan rasa gengsinya besar.

"Terus mau kamu apa sekarang ?"

"Gimana soal kemaren ? Ibu kamu marah besar ?" Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. Hanya ingin tahu soal itu sampai menariknya hingga ke sini ? Pikirnya. Ia merasa... kecewa ? Sepertinya iya, entahlah Jaehyun sendiri kurang paham dengan perasaanya.

"Nggak, Eomma uda maafin aku sama kamu kok." Taeyong tersenyum lega sembari menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Kalo nggak ada urusan lagi aku mau turun." Ujar Jaehyun bersiap pergi, akan tetapi Taeyong kembali menarik tangannya dengan kuat hingga dirinya terkukung dalam pelukan pemuda tampan itu. Keduanya bertatapan dalam tanpa kata. Jaehyun kembali merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat dan ia yakin Taeyong bisa merasakannya dalam posisi sedekat itu, keadaan Taeyong pun tak jauh berbeda.

Setelah beberapa menit menikmati posisi nyaman tersebut, Jaehyun mendorong tubuh Taeyong pelan hingga ia dapat terlepas dari pelukan pemuda itu.

"A-ada apa lagi ? Cepetan ngomong." Jaehyun menunduk malu sembari mengatur napasnya. Sementara itu Taeyong malah tersenyum.

"Kamu dapet bunga dari seseorang pagi ini ?"

Jaehyun sontak mendongak. "Kamu tau darimana ?"

"Nggak penting aku tau darimana dan dari siapa. Kenapa nggak bilang dari kemaren-kemaren kalo suka bunga ? Aku bisa kok kasih kamu lebih banyak dari yang kamu terima tadi."

Pipi Jaehyun kembali merona. Namun ia masih di pusingkan dengan apa maksud Taeyong sebenarnya. Sebentar-sebentar menerbangkannya, sebentar-sebentar menjatuhkannya. Apakah pemuda itu berniat mempermainkan perasaannya ?

"Yaudahlah, nggak penting juga." Jaehyun kembali membuang muka.

"Jae, kamu suka sama dia ?" Jaehyun kembali menatap Taeyong.

"Siapa ?"

"Orang yang ngasih kamu bunga."

Jaehyun berpikir sejenak, apa alasan untuk tidak menyukai Johnny ? Pemuda itu sangat ramah dan baik sekali padanya. Namun kata menyukai itu memiliki arti yang berbeda jika di tujukkan kepada Taeyong.

"Kenapa enggak ? Dia baik sama aku."

Dan Taeyong meringis mendengarnya, ia merasa harapannya kian menipis, dan kekhawatirannya akan Jaehyun membalas cinta Johnny kian membesar.

"Kalo suatu saat dia minta kamu buat jadi pacarnya, kamu mau ?"

Jaehyun memincingkan matanya, apa-apa'an pertanyaan Taeyong itu ? Kenapa dia sangat ingin tahu urusan pribadinya sedang ia bukan siapa-siapa baginya ?

"Kalo kamu nanya gitu jawabanku aku nggak tau, kita liat aja nanti." Jaehyun menjawab kesal. Taeyong memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit didalam hatinya. Sebenernya ia ingin sekali mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jaehyun saat ini, namun rasa takutnya akan penolakan yang mungkin ia terima mengalahkan niatnya tersebut. Rupanya ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaehyun, rasa gengsinya terlalu besar.

"Bel udah bunyi, aku harus kekelas, dan sebaiknya kamu juga." Jaehyun bergegas turun meninggalkan Taeyong beserta rasa sakit di hatinya. Taeyong terduduk lesu, mengacak rambutnya gusar. Kadang kala ia merasa dirinya itu sangat bodoh dan pengecut. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih berani mengambil sikap seperti Johnny, mungkin tak akan serumit ini jadinya.

Taeyong berjalan lesu dengan pandangan kosong, disampingnya Ten setia bergelayut manja menggenggam lengannya. Mereka tengah menuju ke parkiran sekolah guna mengambil mobil masing-masing. Ten yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Taeyong mengernyit melihat wajah murung pemuda itu.

"Tae kenapa ?" Taeyong menggeleng pelan. Melepaskan tangan Ten dari lengannya perlahan.

"Jangan begini terus, nanti kita disangka pacaran." Taeyong mencoba berkata selembut mungkin, bagaimanapun kedua orang tua Ten sudah menitipkan anaknya untuk ia jaga, dan ia tak ingin membuat sahabat dekat orang tuanya kecewa padanya. Ten cemberut.

"Biarin aja, biar gak ada yang deketin kamu lagi!" Balasnya kembali merangkul lengan Taeyong, membuat pemuda itu pasrah dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ternyata pemandangan tersebut tak lepas dari pandangan Jaehyun yang kebetulan berjalan di belakang mereka. Rasanya Jaehyun ingin sekali menendang bokong pemuda asal Thailand tersebut.

"Jaehyun !"

Jaehyun menoleh, begitupun dengan Taeyong, karena Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis Ten melakukan hal yang sama. Jaehyun mendapati Mark berlari ke arahnya.

"Temenin aku beli buku yuk, bisa gak ?" Tanya Mark tergopoh. Jaehyun memainkan tali ranselnya, memasang wajah menyesal.

"Sorry Mark, bukannya aku gak mau, tapi pulang sekolah aku mesti nganterin kue-kue pesenan. Ajakkin Doyoung atau Haechan aja." Jaehyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Marklee. Bocah itu tersenyum mengerti.

"Oh yaudah gapapa, santai aja Jae." Mark balas menepuk pundak Jaehyun.

"Kalo gitu aku coba ajakkin mereka deh, semangat Jae ! Dadah..."

Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya setelah Mark pergi, kemudian berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun terhenti sejenak ketika ia mendapati Taeyong dan Ten berdiri didepannya. Keduanya memberikan tatapan yang berbeda, tentu saja mengingat Ten sangat membencinya.

Jaehyun mencoba mengabaikan kedua orang tersebut dan kembali berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Tae ! Ngapain sih liatin dia kayak gitu ? Ayo ah !" Ten menggeret lengan Taeyong memaksa pemuda itu berjalan. Taeyong sendiri masih sibuk menatap punggung Jaehyun hingga ia pasrah di tarik oleh Ten.

Taeyong bergegas turun dari mobilnya manakala matanya menangkap sosok Jaehyun keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Taeyong berlari menghadang pemuda itu.

Jaehyun agak terkejut melihat Taeyong di depan rumahnya.

"Mau ngapain lagi ?" Tanya Jaehyun yang telah duduk manis diatas sepeda kesayangannya, bersiap pergi mengantarkan kue-kue pesanan orang. Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dan beberapa bungkusan yang dibawa pemuda itu secara bergantian.

"Balikin sepedanya, biar aku anterin kamu pake mobil." Ujarnya tenang.

"Nggak usah repot-repot, aku masih bisa kok nganter semuanya pake sepeda. Minggir."

Bukannya minggir, Taeyong justru mengambil semua bungkusan di ranjang sepeda Jaehyun dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Yah ! Mau kamu apain kue-kueku ! Yah ! Lee Taeyong ! Issh..anime jelek."

"Cepetan taro sepedanya terus masuk ke mobil !" Teriak Taeyong dari kursi kemudinya, lalu senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa sih tu orang suka seenaknya sendiri...huh ngeselin !" Gerutu Jaehyun sembari menuntun sepedanya kembali ke tempat semula.

"Tapi ada untungnya juga sih, aku jadi nggak usah capek-capek ngayuh sepeda..ehehe."

...

"Kamu cukup duduk manis dan arahin jalannya aja." Titah Taeyong mulai mengemudikan mobilnya setelah Jaehyun masuk dengan wajah sok ngambeknya.

Selama perjalanan, tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka, Taeyong hanya menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan seperti, sudah makan belum, rumahnya jauh-jauh nggak ? Kue jenis apa sih yang Ibu kamu buat ? Udah berapa lama kamu bertugas nganterin kue-kue ini ? Yang dijawab seadanya oleh Jaehyun secara singkat.

"Stop hyung !" Teriak Jaehyun tiba-tiba yang cukup mengagetkan Taeyong.

"Kenapa ?" Ia bertanya bingung.

"Itu rumahnya." Jaehyun menunjuk salah satu rumah dengan tembok bercat biru. Lalu mengambil satu bungkus kue, namun buru-buru direbut oleh Taeyong.

"Biar aku yang turun, kamu diem aja disini, okay ?" Ujar Taeyong sembari tersenyum. Jaehyun tertegun, Taeyong memperlakukannya dengan sangat manis dan ia merasa menjadi orang yang_istimewa ? Entahlah.

Jaehyun menggigiti kukunya sembari menunggu Taeyong kembali, tepat ketika pandangannya jatuh kepada ponsel Taeyong di kursi kemudinya, benda pipih nan canggih itu bergetar dan otomatis layarnya menyala. Jaehyun membulatkan matanya ketika foto dirinya yang sepertinya diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya terpampang sebagai wallpaper di ponsel itu. Jaehyun langsung mengambil ponsel tersebut dan memperhatikan dirinya dalam foto itu. Disana ia terlihat tengah melamun dengan sebelah tangannya menopang dagu, foto tersebut diambil dari samping dan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"K-kenapa dia pake foto aku buat wallpaper hapenya ?" Lirihnya, hatinya mulai berdebar-debar. Menyadari Taeyong sudah kembali, Jaehyun segera menekan tombol disamping ponsel tersebut agar layarnya mati, lalu meletakkan ponsel itu kembali ke tempat semula.

"Y-yang punya rumah bilang apa ? Terus uangnya mana ?" Gugup Jaehyun, ia masih mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Sabar dong manis, aku duduk dulu." Kata Taeyong kalem sembari memasang seat beltnya. Jaehyun berjuang keras untuk tidak tersenyum tiap kali Taeyong memanggilnya 'manis'.

"Ini uangnya. Ahjumma yang nerima kue itu bilang makasih, nanyain kamu, terus bilang kalo aku ganteng banget. Udah gitu doang." Jelas Taeyong sambil menyerahkan uang hasil kue yang diantarnya kepada Jaehyun. Jaehyun mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Pasti kepedeannya makin ningkat." Cibir Jaehyun menyimpan uangnya ke dalam saku, Taeyong tertawa.

"Emang kenyataannya aku ganteng kan ? Mau gimana lagi Jae ?"

"Isshh..."

Taeyong kembali melajukan mobilnya. Sesekali ia melirik Jaehyun yang lebih senang memandangi jalanan di luar sana.

"Jae.."

"Hum ?"

"Ulang tahun kamu kapan ?"

"Emang kenapa ?"

"Pengen tau aja."

"Hari valentine."

"Ouh, terus, makanan apa yang kamu suka ?"

"Aku suka semua makanan."

"Hobi kamu apa ?"

"Nya_hih ngapain sih nanya -nanya mulu, bawel banget." Sewot Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Taeyong. Ia cemberut ketika melihat pemuda anime itu malah tertawa puas. Sesaat keheningan meliputi keduanya, sampai Taeyong memecahkannya.

"Karna aku pengen kenal kamu lebih jauh lagi, Jae." Kali ini Taeyong berujar serius sembari menatap Jaehyun. Ia bahkan menghentikan kemudinya. Jaehyun lagi-lagi tertegun. Ia bingung harus memberikan respon seperti apa yang jelas ia merasa wajahnya mulai memanas sekarang.

"J-jalan hyung, ntar tugasku nggak kelar-kelar." Jaehyun mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mengusir suasana canggung diantara mereka. Taeyong mengangguk patuh, sudah seperti supir Jaehyun saja.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Matahari tak ingin bersahabat dengan bumi pagi itu, Langit pun gelap tak sebiru hari-hari biasanya, mungkin sudah mulai memasuki musim hujan. Cuaca tersebut ternyata mempengaruhi semangat Jaehyun untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bocah itu masih bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur, enggan meninggalkan kasur empuknya. Alarm yang berdering beberapa kali terus-menerus ia matikan. Bahkan panggilan dari Ibunya tak di hiraukan atau lebih tepat dikatakan jika ia tak mendengarnya.

mendesah setelah membuka pintu kamar putranya. Dibukanya selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Jaehyun.

"Jaehyunnie, mau sampe kapan kamu tidur huh ? Kamu mau telat ke sekolah ? Cepetan bangun." Jaehyun tak berkutik sama sekali, geleng-geleng kepala di buatnya.

"Nanti keburu ujan loh, kamu jadi susah ke sekolahnya." Tak menyerah, kembali mengguncang tubuh putranya.

"Hnggg..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun.

"Ada yang nungguin kamu loh di bawah."

"Siapa eomma~" Sahutnya malas, Mrs. Jung tersenyum, lalu berbisik di telinga Jaehyun.

"Taeyong."

Kedua mata Jaehyun terbuka sempurna. Ia langsung duduk bersila menatap sang Ibu horror.

"Eomma bo'ong kan ?" Tuduhnya sembari merangkul erat lengan .

"Liat aja sendiri kalo nggak percaya." menepuk pipi anaknya pelan sebelum beranjak pergi.

Jaehyun menyentuh bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuk, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tanda ia tengah berfikir.

'Masa sih anime jelek dateng ke rumah pagi-pagi gini, ngapain coba' Ia membatin.

Penasaran, Jaehyun beranjak dari kasur dan berlari keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. Sesampainya disana, Jaehyun mengintip dari balik tembok dan matanya kembali membulat. Ibunya tak berbohong. Lee Taeyong benar-benar sedang duduk-duduk santai di sofa rumahnya sambil berkutat dengan sebuah ponsel, pemuda itu juga sudah berseragam lengkap.

"Anime jelek bener-bener nggak bisa di tebak." Jaehyun menggeleng heran sebelum bergegas naik untuk bersiap-siap.

...

Jaehyun terus-menerus menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan menyelidik. Yang di tatap begitu lama-kelamaan merasa risih. Taeyong lantas menepikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa sih liatin aku terus, naksir ya ?" Candanya kaku. Namun Jaehyun masih saja menatapnya.

"Kamu pasti punya maksud terselubung kan tiba-tiba jemput aku buat ke sekolah bareng. Kamu mau minta upah gara-gara kemaren kamu bantuin aku ngaterin kue ? Ya kan ?" Tuduh Jaehyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Taeyong. Taeyong tak dapat menahan tawanya, ia terbahak hingga merasa perutnya sakit. Jaehyun jadi bingung, ia menarik kembali jari telunjuknya kemudian menggigitinya. Benar-benar imut dimata author(?).

"Apanya yang lucu ?" bisiknya sebal.

"Kamu belom tau ya tempat dimana kamu sekolah sekarang itu punya siapa ?" Taeyong bertanya usai puas tertawa. Meski perutnya masih terasa sakit.

"Siapa emangnya ?"

Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaehyun membuat pemuda itu memejamkan mata.

"Ayahku" Bisiknya sebelum menarik diri dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. Senyum simpul masih menghiasi wajahnya. Lain halnya dengan keadaan Jaehyun yang kini mematung dengan mulut terbuka.

"Udahan acara shocknya, kamu jelek kalo kayak gitu." Ledek Taeyong, Jaehyun langsung menutup mulutnya, cemberut.

"Udah jelas kan aku anak orang kaya. Aku tuh nggak ngarepin apa-apa dari kamu Jae, aku tulus kok bantuin kamu." Taeyong tersenyum simpul, meski sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudi, sesekali ia menoleh untuk melihat wajah manis pemuda disampingnya. Jaehyun ingin tersenyum namun sebisa mungkin ia tahan.

"Pantesan gonta-ganti mobil mulu." Bisik Jaehyun, namun tetap didengar oleh Taeyong, buktinya pemuda itu kini terkekeh geli.

"Terus, ngapain kamu pagi-pagi udah nongkrong di rumah aku ?" Rasa penasaran Jaehyun muncul lagi.

"Jemput kamu." Taeyong menjawab dengan entengnya, namun Jaehyun lagi-lagi kebawa perasaan, mukanya sontak memerah.

"Kan cuacanya lagi buruk, aku pengen kamu sampe sekolah nggak basah kuyup, sekarang aja udah gerimis tuh." Jelas Taeyong dan Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja menutupi wajahnya menggunakan tas, nampaknya tak ingin Taeyong melihat wajahnya yang tengah bersemu hebat. Taeyong pun mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

"Jae, kamu kenapa ?"

"Nggak papa, udah nyetir aja yang bener ! Jangan sampe nabrak."

"Tapi jangan ditutupin dong mukanya, kan aku pengen pandangin wajah kamu yang manis itu."

"Diem hyung !"

Taeyong dan Jaehyun berjalan beriringan ke sekolah. Pemandangan tersebut cukup menyita perhatian banyak mata termasuk Ten dan Johnny yang kebetulan baru sampai.

Keduanya mendekati Taeyong dan Jaehyun dari arah yang berbeda.

"Tae ! Kamu ngapain sih jalan bedua'an sama dia? Sini, sini..!" Ten yang tiba lebih dulu langsung menarik lengan Taeyong agar pemuda itu jauh-jauh dari Jaehyun. Ten memberikan tatapan mautnya kepada Jaehyun, tanpa diduga Jaehyun membalas tatapan Ten tak kalah sengit.

Taeyong memijat pelipisnya, disaat yang bersamaan Johnny datang, membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

"Jae, baru dateng ?" Tanya Johnny merangkul bahu Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengangguk. Taeyong menatap lekat tangan Johnny di bahu Jaehyun. Hatinya mendadak panas.

"Kok bisa bareng temen aku sih ?"

"Oh...tadi kami ber_"

"Gue gak bareng dia kok John, cuma kebetulan aja jalan samping-sampingan." Belum sempat Jaehyun mengakhiri kalimatnya, Taeyong lebih dulu memotong, membuat si pemilik lesung pipit itu menatap Taeyong bingung.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun sekilas sebelum beralih menatap Johnny. "Gue duluan ya.." Kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Tae ! Tungguin !" Ten berteriak sambil mengejarnya.

Jaehyun menatap punggung Taeyong yang kian menjauh, apa maksud Taeyong barusan ? Jaehyun yersenyum pahit, lagi-lagi dibuat kecewa olehnya. Mungkin tak seharusnya ia berharap lebih pada pemuda itu, sebab Taeyong seperti tak pernah serius padanya.

Johnny menangkap adanya keganjalan ketika melihat bagaimana Jaehyun menatap Taeyong, ada sorot kekecewaan disana. Ia pun mulai menebak-nebak jika keduanya memang sudah saling mengenal sebelum ia kenal Jaehyun.

"Jae."

"Huh ?" Jaehyun beralih menatap Johnny, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kamu liatin apa sih, ayok." Namun Johnny memilih mengabaikannya.

"Uh..iya."

"Jae, kantin yuk !" Mark merangkul bahu Jaehyun, bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Semua murid sudah berbondong-bondong keluar kelas, ada yang menuju kantin, perpus, ataupun duduk-duduk santai ditaman sekolah.

Mark, Haechan dan Doyoung mengernyit heran ketika Jaehyun menggeleng saat diajak makan. Biasanya kan anak itu selalu menomersatukan makanan.

"Aku lagi nggak nafsu makan, nitip minuman aja deh kalo kalian balik kesini nanti."

Ketiga sahabatnya ber-oh ria sebelum meninggalkan Jaehyun sendiri, benar-benar sendirian di dalam kelas.

Jaehyun melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, sepi sekali. Ia menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi dimana Taeyong berbohong pada Johnny dan Ten, juga murid-murid lain yang berada di tempat kejadian yang kemungkinan mendengar percakapan mereka. Jaehyun tak habis pikir apa tujuan Taeyong sebenarnya, mendekati dirinya disetiap kesempatan kemudian seolah mencampakkanya kapanpun yang pemuda itu inginkan.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jaehyun marah sekaligus sedih.

"Kenapa mesti bo'ong ? Apa dia malu jalan sama aku ?" Bisik Jaehyun dengan nada penuh kekecewa'an. Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang yang tengah ia pikirkan kini tengah menatapnya di ambang pintu.

"Jaehyun."

Jaehyun sontak menoleh ke sumber suara, dan yang ia dapati adalah Taeyong berjalan ke arahnya membawa sebatang cokelat. Jaehyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Taeyong mendesah sebelum menarik kursi guru ke depan meja Jaehyun, (Jaehyun duduk di barisan paling depan). Kemudian menyodorkan cokelat batangan yang ia bawa ke hadapan pemuda itu.

"Maaf ya buat yang tadi pagi."

Jaehyun mendengus, menatap wajah Taeyong dan cokelat ditangannya bergantian.

"Kamu malu jalan sama aku didepan anak-anak lain kan ?"

Taeyong agak terkejut mendegar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Jaehyun, sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Jaehyun berpikiran semacam itu.

"Ya nggak mungkinlah aku malu Jae. Aku punya alasan lain yang...yang susah buat di jelasin." Taeyong meraih tangan Jaehyun, namun sayang ditepis kasar oleh sang empunya. Taeyong mendesah, ia paham benar bagaimana perasaan Jaehyun saat ini, itulah sebabnya ia datang untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaikinya, kita do'akan saja mudah-mudahan berhasil.

"Oke gini aja, nanti malem aku jemput kamu jam 7, kita pergi ke cafe, nanti disana aku bakal jelasin semuanya ke kamu." Taeyong memandang Jaehyun penuh harap.

"Nggak usah. Nanti malem aku sibuk. Lagian aku nggak peduli lagi kok tentang kejadian tadi pagi, lupain aja." Ketus Jaehyun, meski dalam hati sangat ingin tahu apa alasan Taeyong mengabaikannya.

Setelah menolak cokelat sekaligus ajakkan Taeyong untuk berdamai, ia meninggalkan kelas juga si pemuda anime yang kini hanya mampu mendesah keras memandang kepergiannya.

"Maafin aku Jae.."

Jaehyun tak dapat menolak ketika Johnny datang membawa payung serta menawarinya tumpangan gratis. Dalam hati justru bersyukur karena sejak tadi dirinya sudah risau memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia pulang dalam keadaan hujan deras tanpa payung ataupun jas hujan bahkan sepeda.

"Jae, kamu kedinginan ?" Johnny bertanya ketika Jaehyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Dikit kok sunbae..heehe."

Johnny meletakkan payung yang ia bawa, kemudian dengan gentlenya melepas jaket yang ia pakai dan menyampirkannya ke pundak Jaehyun. Tak pelak tindakannya tersebut membuat Jaehyun tertegun sejenak, bocah itu meneguk ludahnya susah sebelum menatap Johnny.

"Nggak usah sunbae, Jaehyun nggak papa kok." Risih Jaehyun yang hendak melepaskan jaket pemberian Johnny namun ditahan oleh pemuda jangkung itu.

"Udah pake aja, badanku kan gede jadi aku gak bakal kedinginan." Kata Johnny sambil tertawa. Jaehyun akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Yok pulang !" Ajak Johnny sembari meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jaehyun, menarik tubuh sang pemuda manis hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya. Keduanya menerobos hujan beesama menggunakan payung berukuran sedang berwarna putih.

Disisi lain tak jauh dari sana, Taeyong menendang kasar pot besar di sekitarnya demi melampiaskan kekesalan. Ia telah melihat semuanya bahkan ketika Johnny dengan seenaknya memegang pinggang Jaehyun, dan kenyataan yang menambah perih dihatinya adalah Jaehyun tak menolak sama sekali.

"Sial ! Sial ! Sial !" Kali ini Taeyong memukul tembok berulang kali hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Gue harus ngomong sama Johnny."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Sudah 4 hari Taeyong tak bertatap muka dengan Jaehyun. Bocah itu terus menghindar darinya di sekolah, di luar sekolah Taeyong hampir tak mempunyai waktu untuk menemuinya. Beberapa hari belakangan ia sibuk ngeband bersama grupnya di cafe, kebetulan si pemilik cafe tersebut adalah pamannya Yuta, mereka tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati saat ditawari kesempatan untuk manggung, bukankah itu artinya nama band mereka akan semakin di kenal lebih banyak orang ?

Bukan tak mau menghubungi Jaehyun, hal tersebut sudah ia lakukan disetiap kesempatan, namun telfon dan sms darinya bahkan tak pernah dihiraukan oleh bocah itu. Selain itu, Taeyong punya kesibukan sendiri di rumahnya, Ayahnya kembali dari luar negri dan otomatis waktunya untuk bermain-main di luar rumah berkurang, apalagi keluarganya dan keluarga Ten selalu mengadakan makan malam bersama hampir setiap malamnya atau sekedar berkumpul membicarakan apa-apa saja termasuk bisnis dan masa depan anak-anak mereka. Meski enggan, Taeyong tak dapat menghindar dari rutinitas membosankan tersebut, bagaimanapun ia sangat menghormati kedua orang tuanya dan juga kedua orang tua Ten.

Lain halnya dengan Ten, pemuda itu tampaknya sangat senang dengan adanya acara makan malam antar keluarganya dan keluarga Taeyong. Sebab ia bisa dengan leluasa bermanja-manja pada pemuda yang ia sukai, apalagi mendapat dukungan penuh dari orang tua Taeyong.

Seperti malam ini, kedua keluarga terpandang itu kembali membuat acara makan-makan di rumah Ten.

Saat ini, Taeyong tampak duduk termenung di sebuah ayunan kursi panjang di taman rumah Ten yang luas. Menatap langit malam yang tampak sangat kelam, sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

Bosan, Taeyong mengambil ponsel disakunya, berniat menghubungi Yuta, barangkali ia bisa mendapat sedikit hiburan dan pencerahan dari pemuda asal Jepang tersebut. Namun niatnya itu menguar entah kemana manakala foto Jaehyun langsung terpampang di layar ponselnya, mengingat Taeyong sudah beberapa minggu menggunakan foto pemuda itu sebagai wallpaper ponselnya.

'Gimana aku mau ngomong sama Johnny kalo kamu malah jauhin aku ?' Batinnya sedih, ibu jarinya mengusap layar ponselnya dimana terdapat gambar wajah Jaehyun disana.

"Tae~ "

Taeyong segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku ketika suara Ten terdengar.

"Kamu ngapain sih disini sendirian, bukannya ajakkin aku." Ten langsung duduk disamping Taeyong, dan seperti biasa bersender manja di pundaknya. Taeyong tak berniat menjawab, pandangannya kembali fokus ke atas.

"Tae, Kamu seneng kan karena orang tua kita ngerestuin kalo kita pacaran.." Ten menatap Taeyong, wajahnya tampak berseri-seri.

"Tapi kan kita nggak pacaran Ten." Taeyong berkata tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara, Ten tampak kesal mendengarnya. Ia membuang napas sejenak sebelum tersenyum kembali dan meraih lengan Taeyong, menggenggamnya lebih erat.

"Belum, aku yakin kok, suatu saat kamu bakal cinta sama aku." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Taeyong hanya mampu mendesah pasrah.

'Sorry Ten, kayaknya itu nggak mungkin terjadi'

Sejujurnya Jaehyun tak ingin melakukan ini, menjauhi Taeyong justru membuat ia semakin dilanda kegelisahan, perasaanya pun tak pernah bisa tenang setiap saat. Apalagi setelah mendapat beberapa pesan permintaan maaf dan juga panggilan (yang ia abaikan)dari pemuda itu.

Namun sayang egonya lebih berkuasa, ia tak mampu melawannya. Setiap kali mengingat sikap plinplan Taeyong yang seolah mempermainkannya membuat ia kembali dibuat geram.

Kriiing~~~

Lamunan Jaehyun terhenti ketika suara telepon rumah yang terletak tepat di sampingnya berdering sangat nyaring. Dengan lesu ia mengangkatnya.

"Selamat malam, di sini kediaman , apakah anda ingin memesan kue ?"

 _"Ah jadi betul ini rumahnya ? Mohon maaf sebelumnya, kalo boleh tau dengan siapa saya berbicara ?"_

Jaehyun mengernyit, entah mengapa perasaanya mendadak tidak enak. "Saya anaknya, bapak siapa ya ?"

 _"Saya tidak sengaja menemukan Ibu kamu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di trotoar dengan barang-barang bawa'annya yang berceceran dan sekarang Ibu kamu sudah berada di Rumah sakit Internasional Seoul, saya bingung harus membawanya kemana lagi jadi..."_

Tut...tuut..tuut

Jaehyun langsung menutup teleponnya kasar sebelum orang diseberang sana mengakhiri kalimatnya, air mata dengan mudahnya mengalir di pipi gempalnya. Ia meraih jas hujan yang menggantung di pintu rumahnya kasar dan tergesa memakainya. Kemudian berlari meninggalkan rumah menerobos hujan yang cukup deras malam itu.

Sebelumnya Jaehyun sudah melarang sang Ibu pergi seorang diri dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini, apalagi saat itu Jaehyun menyadari jika wajah Ibunya tampak sedikit pucat. Jaehyun bahkan sudah menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan pekerjaan sang Ibu membeli bahan-bahan di supermarket guna membuat kue, namun sang Ibu menolak keras dan menyuruhnya untuk belajar saja dirumah.

Kini Jaehyun sangat menyesal sudah menuruti kemauan sang Ibu dan membiarkannya celaka. Jaehyun menangis sepanjang perjalanan di dalam bus, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa bingung dan iba.

Tak sedikit dari mereka bertanya, namun Jaehyun tak mampu bersuara, yang ia bisa hanya menangis dan terus menangis.

...

Setibanya di rumah sakit Jaehyun jatuh berlutut di samping ibunya yang masih terkulai lemas. Memegang dan mengecup tangan pucat wanita paruh baya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Eomma..hiks..maafin Jaehyun, Jaehyun jahat udah ngebiarin Eomma pergi sendirian.." Jaehyun tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan diri, ia terus menangis hingga kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan sang Ibu.

...

Keesokkan paginya Jaehyun terbangun dengan mata sembab dan bengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis, ia bergegas bangkit ketika menyadari sang Ibu sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Jaehyun langsung berhambur memeluk Ibunya, kembali menyalahkan diri dan meminta maaf berulang kali.

"Jaehyunnie nggak salah kok, ini salah Eomma sendiri. Eomma yang bandel nggak mau dengerin Jaehyun." Mrs. Jung berujar lembut sambil mengusap-usap kepala putranya. Jaehyun masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Jaehyun takut Eomma kenapa-napa.."

"Eomma nggak papa sayang, semalem dokter bilang Eomma cuma kecape'an dan kena demam biasa aja, Jaehyun nggak usah khawatir."

"Udah jangan nangis lagi, liat mata Jaehyun, sampe bengkak." Mrs. Jung mencubit hidung anaknya pelan. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil melihat tawa Ibunya.

"Jadi hari ini Jaehyun bolos gara-gara Eomma ya, maaf ya sayang." Mrs. Jung membuat wajah menyesal. Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanyya beberapa kali.

"Jaehyun mau kok tiap hari bolos buat nemenin Eomma yang lagi sakit."

"Ehh, mana boleh begitu, Jaehyun harus belajar yang rajin dan jadi anak yang pintar, biar Eomma bangga." Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Iya Eomma, Jaehyun pasti bakal bikin Eomma bangga kok."

"Kamu udah izin hari ini nggak masuk ?" Jaehyun menggeleng, kemudian meraih ponselnya.

" Kalo gitu Jaehyun sms Mark dulu, biar dia bilangin ke kepsek kalo Jaehyun nggak masuk karena jagain Eomma yang lagi sakit, bentar ya Eomma."

"Iya sayang..."

Taeyong berdiri didepan pintu ruang rawat membawa parsel berisi buah-buahan segar ditangannya.

Rasa khawatir berlebih saat tahu Jaehyun tak masuk sekolah hari ini mendorongnya untuk pergi menemui teman-teman Jaehyun dan bertanya alasan mengapa Jaehyun bolos sekolah. Maka dari itulah ia berada di sini sekarang, meninggalkan pelajaran begitu saja demi menjenguk sekaligus ingin menghibur Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengetuk pintu dengan perasaan was-was dan penuh harap agar Jaehyun mengizinkannya masuk.

"T-taeyong hyung.." Jaehyun tentunya tak menyangka Taeyong bisa berada disana bahkan sebelum teman-temannya, ia bahkan tak memberi tahu pemuda itu.

Taeyong sendiri meringis perih melihat keadaan Jaehyun, mata sembab, hidung merah dan rambut berantakan. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya. Namun ia sadar bahwa saat ini Jaehyun masih dalam mode marah pada dirinya.

"Gimana keadaan Ibu kamu ?" Ia bertanya selembut mungkin.

"Udah mendingan. Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini ? Bukannya ini masih jam pelajaran ?" Jaehyun menunduk, masih belum mempersilahkan Taeyong masuk sepenuhnya untuk melihat keadaan . Taeyong bersyukur Jaehyun tak mengabaikannya atau bahkan mengusirnya.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kamu nggak masuk, akhirnya aku tanya ke temen-temen kamu, setelah itu aku langsung kesini. Aku khawatir sama kamu dan juga Ibumu."

Jaehyun mendongak, membalas tatapan Taeyong. Ini yang ia benci dari dirinya, ia sangat lemah oleh tatapan mata pemuda di hadapannya. Sial.

"Siapa Jae ?"

Keduanya seolah tersadar dari dunia 'saling menatap' yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Jaehyun langsung membuka pintunya lebar-lebar mempersilahkan Taeyong untuk masuk.

"Anyeong Ahjumma, gimana keada'an Ahjumma.." Taeyong mendekati , Jaehyun membuntutinya.

terseyum simpul. "Ah, Taeyong rupanya. Ahjumma nggak papa kok, cuma demam biasa dan kecape'an, sebentar lagi juga sudah boleh pulang."

"Syukurlah, ini ada sedikit buah-buahan untuk Ahjumma." Taeyong meletakkan parsel yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Makasih loh Taeyong, kamu baik banget mau repot-repot jenguk kesini sampe bawa buah segala."

"Nggak repot sama sekali kok Ahjumma."

Mrs. Jung beralih menatap Jaehyun yang sejak tadi diam dan terus menunduk, lalu kembali menatap Taeyong yang kini tengah menatap putranya.

"Kalian kalo mau ngobrol di luar silahkan aja, gih." Nampaknya sangat mengerti arti tatapan mata Taeyong kepada anaknya.

"Eomma~.. dia kesini kan buat jenguk Eomma, bukan mau ketemu Jaehyun." Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

menatap Taeyong. " Bener Taeyong nggak pengen ngobrol sama Jaehyun ?"

"Pengen banget Ahjumma, tapi Jaehyunnya nggak mau." Adu Taeyong manja namun jujur, matanya berbinar penuh harap, membuat Jaehyun bengong, Taeyong didepannya kini sungguh kekanakan, berbeda dari Taeyong biasanya.

'Salah sendiri' Jaehyun membatin kemudian.

"Loh kenapa Jae ?"

"Nggak papa Eomma, Jaehyun mau nemenin Eomma aja."

"Eomma pengen istirahat sayang, udah kamu keluar gih temenin Taeyong, kasian loh dia bela-belain kesini tapi kamunya malah cuekin dia." Bujuk yang akhirnya mendapat anggukan dari putranya.

"Yaudah, Eomma panggil suster ya kalo pengen sesuatu."

"Iya sayang.."

"Sejujurnya Johnny itu suka sama kamu." Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya, setelah beberapa menit keduanya berjalan dalam diam, Taeyong akhirnya mengungkapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup terkejut.

"Aku sama dia udah temenan dari smp, kita udah kaya sodara." Taeyong memberi jeda sejenak.

"Dia pernah bilang, kalo dia nggak bakal ngijinin siapapun ngedeketin orang yang dia suka, termasuk...aku."

Jaehyun menghadap Taeyong, jujur saja ia masih tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan pemuda anime didepannya kini.

"Maksud hyung apa sih ? Aku masih nggak ngerti."

"Aku cemas persahabatanku sama Johnny rusak gara-gara...kamu Jae."

Kali ini Jaehyun seolah menangkap semuanya dengan jelas, apakah itu berarti Taeyong menyukainya juga ? Meski begitu Jaehyun masih mempunyai rasa gengsi yang tinggi, ia tak mungkin menanyakannya secara gamblang pada pemuda itu.

"Tapi bukannya aku kenal hyung lebih dulu dari pada Johnny sunbae ? Dan kenapa hyung harus ngelak kalo hyung kenal sama aku didepan dia ? Kita kan cuman temen, nggak lebih. Jadi apa susahnya jujur, Johnny sunbae juga nggak bakal marah kok, lagian dia nggak punya hak ngelarang aku temenan ama siapapun." Jaehyun mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, sekaligus ingin memancing Taeyong untuk bicara lebih jelas lagi.

"Masalahnya bukan disitu Jae."

"Terus dimana ?" Taeyong memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya kasar.

"Masalahnya...aku juga suka sama kamu."

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

"Masalahnya...aku juga suka sama kamu."

Kira- kira sekitar 20 menit Taeyong dan Jaehyun bertatap-tatapan tanpa suara, hingga mungkin degub jantung keduanya terdengar sangat jelas. Sampai akhirnya dering ponsel milik Taeyong menyadarkan mereka berdua.

Taeyong berdehem kikuk seraya meraba ponselnya didalam saku, sementara Jaehyun berbalik badan sembari menyentuh tengkuknya risih.

Jaehyun tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan nantinya, disatu sisi ia merasa senang mengetahui fakta bahwa Taeyong memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, namun di sisi yang lainnya ia tak ingin menjadi penyebab rusaknya persahabatan antara Taeyong dan Johnny dengan membalas perasaan Taeyong, yang artinya akan menyakiti perasaan Johnny.

Jika ia paksa menjalin hubungan dengan Taeyong dibelakang Johnny, bukankah itu terdengar jahat ? Dan lagi Jaehyun yakin lama-kelama'an semua orang juga akan tahu termasuk Johnny. Akan tetapi ia pun tak ingin menolak Taeyong sebab ia juga menyukai pemuda itu.

'Ukhh' Jaehyun mengeluh dalam hati, memainkan jemari lentiknya dengan resah. Ia melirik Taeyong yang masih berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponsel.

'Aku mesti gimana ?' Sesal Jaehyun dalam hati seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Taeyong kembali menatap Jaehyun usai mengakhiri obrolannya bersama seseorang. Ia tersenyum simpul, lalu meraih kedua tangan Jaehyun membuat sang empunya panik.

"Aku nggak tahan liat kamu bedua'an terus sama Johnny, mangkanya aku terus terang sekarang." Jelas Taeyong lembut, Jaehyun mendongak, matanya berkaca-kaca, sepertinya pemuda itu akan menangis sebentar lagi. Taeyong jadi cemas, mungkinkah Jaehyun tak senang mendengar pernyataannya ? Apakah ia akan di tolak ?

"Jae, kamu... sama Johnny belum jadian kan ?" Taeyong bertanya hati-hati, sebab ia tak tahu kabar Jaehyun selama 4 hari terakhir, termasuk perkembangan hubungannya dengan Johnny.

Jaehyun menggeleng membuat Taeyong bernafas lega. Namun ia perlu memastikan satu hal lagi dan itu cukup membuat hatinya kembali resah.

"Apa... kamu punya perasaan sama dia ?"

Jaehyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Taeyong kembali membuang napas lega. Kedua tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan Jaehyun.

"Kamu pasti bingung ya ? Maaf." Ujar Taeyong yang seakan mengerti kegundahan yang tengah Jaehyun rasakan.

"Aku nggak mau kamu ribut sama Johnny sunbae cuma gara-gara aku hyung." Cicit Jaehyun membalas tatapan Taeyong. Taeyong mendesah kecewa. Nampaknya Jaehyun sudah menolaknya secara tak langsung.

"Apa itu artinya kamu nolak aku ?"

Jaehyun buru-buru menggeleng panik, sebab ia sama sekali tak bermaksud demikian. "Enggak..nggak, bukan gitu maksud aku, tapi..." Melihat kepanikan Jaehyun, Taeyong lantas tersenyum jahil. Kekecewa'annya menguar begitu saja.

"Aku tau kok, kamu nggak mungkin bisa nolak abang ganteng kan ?" Godanya kemudian. Jaehyun merengut sebal sembari menginjak kaki Taeyong hingga pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. Meski sok sebal, pipi Jaehyun tetap saja merona hebat.

"Sekarang, mau nggak dipeluk abang ganteng ?" Jaehyun menggeleng, lalu membuang muka jual mahal.

"Kenapa ?" Taeyong membuat suaranya terdengar menyedihkan. Kini giliran Jaehyun yang tersenyum jahil.

"Aku maunya dipeluk sama anime jelek, bukan abang ganteng." Ujarnya tepat didepan muka Taeyong, setelah itu ia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

Taeyong terkekeh sebelum merengkuh Jaehyun kedalam pelukkannya membuat pemuda itu agak terkejut. Namun detik berikutnya ia membalas pelukan Taeyong dengan sama erat. Senyumnya mengembang, sangat cantik meskipun notabene nya ia seorang laki-laki. Duh !

"Terus Johnny sunbae gimana ?" Jaehyun bertanya masih dalam dekapan Taeyong.

"Aku bakal jelasin semuanya ke dia. Semoga aja dia mau nerima keadaan."

"John, gue pengen ngomong."

Johnny, Yuta dan Taeil serentak menoleh, mendapati Taeyong dan juga Ten yang sepertinya baru saja sampai disekolah.

"Ngomong aja bro, sini duduk." Johnny menepuk kursi disebelahnya. Yuta mengernyit menangkap adanya kegelisahan di wajah Taeyong.

"Nggak disini John, gue pengen ngomong empat mata sama lo." Mendengar itu Ten langsung cemberut.

"Jadi aku nggak boleh ikut ?" Taeyong mengangguk membuat bibir Ten kian meruncing. Sementara itu ketiga teman-teman Taeyong saling melempar pandang bingung. Tidak biasanya Taeyong seserius ini. Dan mengapa hanya Johnny yang diajak ? Kira-kira seperti itulah unek-unek di kepala mereka saat ini.

Meski agak bingung, Johnny tetap mengangguk dan mengikuti Taeyong yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

Keduanya sampai di belakang gedung sekolah yang cukup sepi, Johnny semakin dibuat bingung mengapa Taeyong sampai mengajaknya ke tempat itu.

"Ada apa'an si Tae ? Kayaknya serius banget."

Taeyong mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Sebelumnya gue pengen minta maaf sama lo." Johnny mengernyit.

"Emang lo punya salah apa sama gue." Ia lantas tertawa sembari menepuk pundak Taeyong.

"Gue...gue mau jujur sama lo soal Jaehyun." Mendengar nama Jaehyun keluar dari mulut Taeyong, senyum Johnny melebur, mungkin benar duga'annya jika Taeyong memang sudah mengenal Jaehyun dengan baik.

"Oh, lo mau bilang kalo lo ama Jaehyun sebenernya temen baik gitu ? Yaampun gitu aja sampe bawa-bawa gue ke sini." Johnny kembali tertawa dan lagi-lagi menepuk pundak Taeyong. Taeyong meringis, entah mengapa mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat, berat sekali untuk berkata jujur. Apalagi melihat tawa Johnny saat ini, tak tega rasanya.

'Sorry John, mau nggak mau gue harus hapus tawa lo saat ini' batinnya menyesal. Ia menarik napas dalam, mencoba mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya sebagai lelaki sejati.

"Bukan cuma itu John, gue...gue sama Jaehyun udah lebih dari temen."

Tawa Johnny perlahan mereda. Pemuda berperawakkan tinggi itu mendorong pelan bahu Taeyong sebelum kembali tertawa, namun kali ini yang terlihat hanyalah tawa palsu.

"Maksud lo apa hah ?" Taeyong menunduk, sebab ia tahu ia salah tak mau jujur dari awal. Johnny berdecih.

"Kenapa lo baru ngomong setelah gue udah suka banget sama dia ?" Johnny menendang tembok sembari meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Maafin gue John, waktu itu aku dan Jaehyun belum..."

"Coba lo kasih tau gue kalo lo udah suka duluan ma dia pas awal gue baru kenal dia, gue bakal mundur saat itu juga Tae." Belum sempat Taeyong mengakhiri penjelasannya, Johnny sudah terlanjur dibakar emosi.

"Gue kecewa sama lo.."

Setelah itu Johnny melenggang pergi. Taeyong berdecak sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sorry John, gue emang pengecut, gue juga egois, tapi gue nggak bisa liat dia terus-terusan sama lo..." Sesalnya tersenyum kecut.

"Sekarang Eomma tidur ya, Jaehyun mau cuci piring-piring ini dulu." Jaehyun berujar sembari menunjuk nampan berisi piring kotor bekas makan Ibunya.

Mrs. Jung sudah kembali ke rumah siang tadi, keadaannya pun mulai membaik, panasnya sudah lumayan turun. Dan Jaehyun sudah merawat Ibunya dengan sangat baik sampai saat ini. Ia mengompres, membuatkan bubur sampai memberikan obat pada Ibunya atas saran dokter dengan telaten dan tepat waktu.

"Makasih ya sayang udah ngurusin Eomma." tersenyum lembut.

"Eomma nggak usah bilang makasih, ini kan udah jadi kewajiban Jaehyun sebagai anak Eomma yang baik..hehee"

"Eomma istirahat ya, Jaehyun tinggal dulu.."

...

Jaehyun mendesah lega ketika seluruh pekerjaan rumah berhasil ia selesaikan. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa ruang tamu, matanya melirik jam dinding di atas pintu dapur, pukul 21.00.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di sofa, tak terurus. Ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab dan 6 pesan masuk, semuanya dari Taeyong. Jaehyun mencebilkan bibir namun tersenyum setelahnya, ia lantas membuka pesan tersebut satu persatu.

 **"Cantik, udah pulang ke rumah ? Ahjumma gimana kabarnya ?"**

 **"Jangan lupa makan, aku nggak mau kamu jatuh sakit."**

 **"Kok nggak dibales sih ? sibuk ya ?"**

 **"Kalo ada kesempatan bales ya cantik, aku udah kangen :)"**

 **"Kalo ada waktu, besok aku ke rumah kamu."**

 **"Jaehyunnie..."**

Jaehyun tak dapat memungkiri jika Taeyong paling hebat dalam hal membuatnya malu sekaligus berbunga-bunga hanya dengan kata-kata sepelenya. Ia tak berniat membalas pesan-pesan tersebut, namun akan langsung menghubungi pemuda itu.

"Malem anime jelek si tukang gombal." Ujarnya setelah terhubung dengan Taeyong.

 _"Asal kamu tau aku bahagia banget kamu telfon aku duluan. Kirain udah tidur, lagi ngapain hum ?"_

"Nggak usah lebay..kkk. Eomma udah di bawa pulang ke rumah tadi siang, udah agak baikkan kok. Boro-boro tidur, aku baru aja istirahat, abis beresin rumah.. capek hyung~~" Adunya manja.

Meski tak melihat, Taeyong bisa membayangkan betapa menggemaskannya Jaehyun ketika sedang merengek.

 _"Ugh kasian, kenapa beresinnya malem-malem sih ?"_

"Siang tadi aku sibuk ngurusin Eomma, jadi nggak ada waktu buat ngurus rumah."

 _"Jangan terlalu capek, nanti kamu ikutan sakit. Besok sekolah nggak ? Biar hyung jemput."_

"Sekolah, tapi hyung nggak usah jemput, Jaehyun mau naik sepeda aja."

 _"Yaudah, hyung nggak bakal maksa kok. Bytheway, mau nggak kirimin selca kamu ke hyung, pengen liat wajah kamu yang lagi kecape'an.."_

"Nggak mau ah, Jaehyun masih berantakan, nanti kamu malah ngejekkin."

 _"Nggak bakalan, menurut hyung, Jaehyun itu selalu keliatan manis dalam keadaan apapun, kecuali kalo Jaehyun lagi nangis, itu baru jelek, hyung nggak suka liatnya..heheeh."_

"Mulai deh nggombal, Udahan ah, Jaehyun ngantuk pengen bobo'."

 _"Itu bukan gombal, hyung bicara apa adanya kok. Yauda deh, jangan lupa mimpi'in abang ganteng yah ..dah cantik..."_

"Daah hyung.."

Hari demi hari, berita Taeyong dan Jaehyun berpacaran kian meluas di Sekolah, sebab keduanya sering terlihat tengah berdua'an.

Terhitung sudah 5 hari ini sejak Taeyong mengutarakan perasaanya pada Jaehyun di Rumah sakit, dan sampai saat ini Johnny masih belum mau berbicara dengan Taeyong.

Saat bertemu dengan Jaehyun pun, Johnny akan mengabaikan si pemuda manis meski Jaehyun selalu menyapanya dengan senyuman.

Saat ini Johnny tampak sedang menikmati jus apelnya di kantin sekolah, sendirian. Matanya tak lepas memandangi Jaehyun yang tengah asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Sepertinya Jaehyun tak menyadari keberadaan Johnny sebab jarak mereka lumayan jauh.

'Gue seneng liat lo ketawa kayak gini, tapi gue bakal lebih seneng lagi kalo orang yang bikin lo ketawa itu gue.' Johnny membatin, senyum kepedihan terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Lo masih ngarepin dia ?" Johnny mengalihkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang baru saja datang dan kini duduk di hadapannya, orang tersebut tak lain ialah Ten, yang juga korban patah hati atas bersatunya Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

Johnny membuang muka, tak berniat meladeni Ten. Sementara Ten hanya tertawa meremehkan menanggapi sikap acuh Johnny.

"Lo tenang aja John, bentar lagi mereka juga bakal putus kok, gue jamin." Johnny langsung menatap Ten, dahinya berkerut dan matanya memincing.

"Maksud lo ?" Ten tersenyum miring.

"Pokoknya gue bakal bikin lo bebas ngedeketin dia lagi secepetnya. Karena bocah ingusan itu nggak pantes buat Taeyong." Johnny terlihat membuang napas kasar, tak begitu tertarik dengan entah itu apa yang tengah Ten rencanakan.

"Denger ya, gue nggak butuh bantuan lo kalo itu semua bakal nyakitin Jaehyun. Jadi gue saranin mending lo juga nyerah, karna gue rasa, nggak ada Jaehyun pun Taeyong nggak bakal mau sama lo. Ngaca Ten !"

Johnny pergi setelah berhasil membuat Ten terbakar emosi dengan kalimatnya, pemuda itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal sambil menyumpah serapahi Johnny yang kian menjauh.

"Pulang sekolah mau kemana Tae ?" Ten menghampiri Taeyong diruang musik, sepertinya pemuda itu tengah sibuk membuat lirik lagu.

"Ke rumah Jaehyun." Jawabnya kalem, terlalu fokus dengan pena dan buku didepannya. Ten mendengus sebelum tersenyum lagi, senyumnya tampak menyebalkan.

"Kayaknya harus kamu batalin deh, barusan Ayah kamu telfon aku, kamu disuruh langsung pulang ke rumah." Taeyong meletakkan pen'nya di atas meja, menatap Ten dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kenapa Appa nggak telfon aku langsung ?"

"Aku nggak tau, kalo kamu nggak percaya, telfon Ayah kamu aja sekarang."

"Nggak usah, aku percaya kok."

Ten tersenyum bangga melihat Taeyong menutup bukunya dengan sedikit kasar, kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian.

 **Dari : anime jelek**

 **Hyung nggak jadi maen ke rumah kamu hari ini, ada kepentingan dirumah, maaf ya~ :(**

 **Kepada : anime jelek**

 **Nggak papa kok, Jaehyun juga sibuk hari ini. Banyak tugas sekolah.**

 **Dari : anime jelek**

 **Saranghae**

Jaehyun menyimpan ponselnya kedalam tas usai berbalas pesan singkat dengan Taeyong, tak lama kemudian bunyi bel tanda pelajaran berakhir terdengar nyaring. Seluruh murid kegirangan dan berhamburan keluar kelas selepas kepergian Pak Lee.

"Guys, ngerjain tugas kelompoknya jadi di rumahku kan ?" Marklee menatap ketiga sahabatnya satu-persatu.

"Jadi dong ! Rumah kamu kan paling gede diantara kita berempat Mark, udah gitu banyak makanannya lagi...ehehe." Jaehyun menjawab dengan semangat membara, ia nyengir saja ketika Doyoung menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"Dasar tukang makan." Canda pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut. Mark geleng-geleng kepala sebelum menatap Haechan yang diam saja.

"Chan napa ? Kok diem aja ?"

"Sorry nih teman-teman, aku udah janji mau nganterin Eomma ke hajatan temennya sepulang sekolah, nggak papa kan kalo aku nggak ikutan ? Nggak papa ya ? Plis ?" Haechan menangkup kedua tangannya memohon.

"Alesan ni anak, bilang aja males.." Mark yang sering diejek Haechan merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk balas dendam.

"Apa'an sih Markiiii, aku jujur tau !" Haechan manyun. Mark mencebilkan bibir tak percaya sepenuhnya.

"Yaudah nggak papa. Balik yok !" Pada akhirnya Doyoung yang berperan sebagai sang 'Eomma' menengahi. Keempat remaja laki-laki itupun mulai beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Jadi kamu sudah punya pacar dan orang itu bukan Ten ?"

berjalan angkuh mengitari Taeyong yang kini berdiri tegap di ruang kerjanya, masih berseragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas yang menggantung di salah satu bahunya.

"Iya Appa." Taeyong menjawab setegas mungkin, sebab ia paham betul bahwa Ayahnya tak suka bertele-tele, lagi pula ia sudah menebak jika sang Ayah akan membahas topik ini setelah mengetahui semuanya dari Ten.

"Apa dia sederajat dengan kita ?"

Taeyong menggeleng pelan. Perasaanya mulai tak enak, apalagi mendengar tawa ringan Ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan di teruskan. Putuskan dia."

Taeyong sontak menatap sang Ayah yang kini telah duduk di kursi presdirnya. Ia melangkah maju bermaksud mengajukan protes.

"Maaf Appa, Taeyong sudah terlanjur cinta sama dia. Taeyong nggak bisa."

menatap tajam putra semata wayangnya.

"Kamu nggak bisa ?" Taeyong mengangguk. Namun justru tertawa.

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan Appa jika hal buruk mungkin saja akan menimpa pacarmu itu sewaktu-waktu."

.

.

tbc..


	9. Chapter 9

Brak !

Taeyong membanting ranselnya ke lantai dengan teramat kasar tepat setelah menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia lantas berbaring sembari memijit pelipisnya, rasa pening mendera kepalanya akibat terlalu keras berpikir. Memikirkan langkah apa yang harus diambilnya nanti.

Melepaskan Jaehyun artinya ia harus melepaskan kebahagiaannya. Namun jika ia keukeuh mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Jaehyun, Ayahnya pasti tak akan tinggal diam, dan ia tak mungkin rela Jaehyunnya terluka di kemudian hari karena keegoisannya.

Getaran pada ponsel di sakunya membuyarkan segala pemikiran Taeyong.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat sebuah pesan masuk dari kekasihnya.

Dari : Mine

Hyung, barusan aku baca komik punya Mark, tokoh manga nya mirip banget sama kamu, aku jadi keinget kamu deh..eheehe..

Taeyong terkekeh geli, namun detik berikutnya kekehan itu berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melepaskan Jaehyun ? Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya bocah itu.

Kepada : Mine

Kangen ya sama abang ganteng ? ;)

Dari : Mine

Enggak ih. Kepedean..weee

Kepada : Mine

Huftt... :( . Minggu besok ada waktu buat hyung nggak ? Hyung pengen ngajak kamu jalan.

Dari : Mine

Ada, tapi nggak banyak. Jaehyun masih harus jagain Eomma yang suka bandel kalo di suruh minum obat.

Kepada : Mine

Hahaa, manisnya pacarku. Yaudah, besok hyung kerumah jam 7 pagi, kay ?

Dari :Mine

Okay ;)

Kepada : Mine

Love u cantik , bales...

Dari : Mine

Love u too

Taeyong tersenyum hangat, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

...

"Mau kemana Tae ?"

Suara menghentikan langkah Taeyong. Pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati sang Ayah tengah duduk-duduk santai sembari menikmati secangkir kopi.

"Ke rumah Yuta Appa." Bohong Taeyong, karena tujuan sebenarnya ialah rumah Jaehyun.

"Sesekali ajaklah Ten jalan di hari libur. Jangan terus-terusan berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu saja."

Taeyong tak berniat menjawab, hanya membalas ucapan Ayahnya dengan anggukan kecil. mendekati putranya.

"Gimana ? Kamu sudah menentukan pilihan ?" Pria paruh baya itu merangkul bahu Taeyong, senyum simpul terpampang diwajah tegasnya. Taeyong menggeleng lagi tanpa ada niat menatap sang Ayah.

"Kalo Appa mau nyakitin dia, itu sama aja Appa nyakitin anak Appa sendiri. Appa tega ?" Mendengar itu, senyuman di wajah melebur.

"Sejak kapan kamu berani membantah Appa ?" Namun pria paruh baya itu masih bersikap sangat tenang.

"Kalo Appa pernah jatuh cinta, Appa pasti ngerti gimana perasaan Taeyong sekarang..." Ujar Taeyong seraya melepaskan rangkulan sang Ayah.

"Taeyong pergi dulu."

tersenyum miring selepas kepergian putranya. Kemudian merogoh saku celananya guna mengambil sebuah ponsel.

"Pak Kim, cepat ikuti mobil Taeyong. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai keberadaanmu di ketahui olehnya."

...

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang kini sibuk berlarian di atas lembutnya pasir di pesisir pantai. Layaknya anak kecil, Jaehyun sesekali berputar-putar sembari menghambur-hamburkan pasir ke udara. Taeyong tersenyum ketika Jaehyun melambaikan tangan padanya, mengajak dirinya untuk bergabung.

'Kumohon jagalah senyumnya Tuhan' Batin Taeyong perih kala mengingat ancaman Ayahnya.

"Hyung... duduk sini yuk !" Jaehyun mengaitkan kedua tangannya di lengan Taeyong tepat setelah pemuda itu sampai di sisinya, ia lantas menarik Taeyong untuk duduk bersamanya di atas pasir putih, menghadap lautan lepas.

Jaehyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Taeyong. Sementara Taeyong merangkul bahunya, membelai rambut pemuda yang lebih muda dengan sayang.

"Tadi Eomma ngomong apa sama hyung sebelum kita pergi ? Kok pake bisik-bisik segala sih. Jaehyun kan tersinggung." Taeyong tertawa melihat remaja16 tahun disampingnya merajuk, ia lantas mengecup kening Jaehyun dan mencubit hidungnya pelan.

"Ahjumma bilang, hyung nggak boleh ngapa-ngapain kamu." Pipi Jaehyun sontak merona.

"A-ah...Eomma itu ada-ada saja ya..heheh." Jaehyun mendadak salah tingkah, dan menurut Taeyong ekspresinya saat itu tampak sangat menggemaskan hingga ia tak dapat menahan dirin untuk mencuri kecupan singkat dipipi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sendiri langsung melotot sambil memegangi pipinya. Namun Taeyong malah bersikap sok cuek seolah dirinya tak berbuat apa-apa.

"Kalo boleh si hyung sebenernya pengen cium di bibir." Goda Taeyong yang langsung mendapat cubitan kuat di pinggangnya.

"Aww..aw... Sakit Jae.."

"Selain mirip, kamu sama mesumnya dengan tokoh anime di komiknya Mark." Jaehyun mendengus.

"Tunggu.. jangan-jangan kamu baca komik jorok untuk 18 tahun keatas ya ?" Tuding Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap Jaehyun penuh curiga.

"Eheheehe... iya." Jaehyun nyengir sambil menggigiti jemarinya.

"Bandel, hyung bilangin Ahjumma ah ntar." Ancam Taeyong usai mengacak gemas rambut Jaehyun. Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibir sambil merangkul lengan Taeyong manja.

"Jangan dong hyung, nanti Jaehyun di marahin Eomma. Masa hyung tega sih ~~" Jaehyun memasang wajah bak anak kucing kelaparan minta di adopsi. Dan lagi-lagi Taeyong tak mampu menahan diri melihatnya, dikecupnya pipi Jaehyun lagi hingga sang empunya merona hebat.

"Kamu kalo terus-terusan pasang wajah kayak gitu hyung bisa khilaf loh..." Taeyong menyentil hidung Jaehyun, sementara bocah itu malah tertawa puas.

"Tuh kan mesum banget."

"Kamu yang godain hyung duluan."

"Udah muka kayak anime, jelek, mesum lagi."

"Nggak papa, yang penting kamu cinta."

"Hahha...iya deh."

"Kapan sih kamu mau bilang hyung ganteng, dari sekian banyak orang yang ketemu hyung, cuma kamu yang bilang hyung jelek."

"Kamu ganteng kok, ganteng banget malah." Kali ini Jaehyun tampak serius. Taeyong sontak memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kalo yang bilang ganteng orang lain, itu udah biasa. Tapi kalo kamu yang bilang, hyung ngerasa jadi orang paling ganteng sedunia."

"Tuh kan jadi gede kepala."

"Hahahaha..."

Keduanya terlarut dalam romansa cinta yang baru beberapa hari mereka bangun sambil menikmati pemandangan indah nan semilir angin sepoy-sepoy di pesisir pantai. Bersenda gurau dan saling mencurahkan isi hati masing-masing. Mereka tak sadar, jika seseorang tak pernah lengah mengintai mereka dari kejauhan.

...

"Makasih hyung, udah ngajakkin Jaehyun ke pantai..hehe."

Jaehyun menunduk malu, keduanya kini berada di teras rumah Jaehyun. Taeyong tersenyum sembari mengusap belakang kepala Jaehyun.

"Seneng nggak ?"

"Hu'um."

"Hyung lebih seneng.."

"Hyung mau mampir dulu nggak ?"

"Hyung pengen, tapi nggak bisa. Hyung ada janji latihan ngeband sama temen-temen hyung." Sesal Taeyong, ia tak bohong, sejujurnya ia masih ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah manis Jaehyunnya.

"Salam aja buat Ahjumma yang cantik." Lanjutnya.

"Yaudah, nanti Jaehyun salamin."

"Hyung pergi ya...daah cantik."

"Daah, hati-hati hyung.."

"Iya, makasih.."

...

"Appa manggil Taeyong ?"

Taeyong baru saja sampai dirumah sepulang dari latihan bersama teman-temannya. Pasca di ruang tengah, salah satu maid memberitahunya bahwa ia disuruh langsung ke ruangan setibanya di rumah.

"Duduk !"

menatap anaknya tajam, hingga Taeyong risih dibuatnya.

"Appa nggak main-main soal kemarin Taeyong. Jadi sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu santai menanggapinya." Ujar seraya melemparkan sebuah amplop ke hadapan Taeyong. Taeyong membukanya secara perlahan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat isinya beberapa lembar foto dirinya bersama Jaehyun kala mereka di pantai pagi tadi.

'Jadi Appa menyuruh orang mengikutiku ?'

"Appa, Taeyong bener-bener nggak bisa putusin Jaehyun. Taeyong sayang sama dia.." Mohon Taeyong, berdecih.

"Kalo kamu sayang dia, kamu pasti tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya bukan ?"

Taeyong menelan ludah susah, mencoba menahan amarah, bagaimanapun yang tengah dihadapinya adalah sosok sang Ayah yang sangat ia hormati. Ia lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa sepatah kata lagi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

...

Ten menghadang langkah Jaehyun setelah Jaehyun selesai memarkirkan sepedanya. Di cengkeramnya tangan Jaehyun kasar hingga sang empunya meronta marah.

"Apa-apaan sih, lepasin !"

Dan Jaehyun berhasil melepaskan tangannya sebab kekuatannya lebih besar dibanding Ten.

"Heh bocah ingusan, gue cuma mau ngasih tau satu hal sama lo."

"Apa ?"

"Nanti, kalo misalnya tiba-tiba Taeyong mutusin elo, jangan nangis ya.." Ten tertawa puas usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Lalu meninggalkan Jaehyun bersama kebingungannya.

"Maksudnya apa sih, dasar cowok keganjenan." Tak ingin ambil pusing, Jaehyun mengabaikan kata-kata Ten dan bergegas masuk kelas.

Namun belum sampai dikelasnya, ia bertemu dengan Johnny. Ia tersenyum, tapi Johnny tak membalas senyumannya. Jaehyun mendekati pemuda itu.

"Maaf sunbae, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur. Tapi bukankah lebih baik sunbae berdamai saja dengan Taeyong hyung ? Tidak ada gunanya kalian terus diam-diaman seperti sekarang."

"Tsk...Kalo gitu pisah sama dia, bisa ?"

Jaehyun menunduk, dan Johnny tertawa kecut sebelum meninggalkan Jaehyun seorang diri.

'Maaf Jae, aku masih sakit hati sama Taeyong'

'Maaf hyung, gara-gara aku, Johnny hyung jadi benci sama kamu'

tbc...

makasih ya yang udah ninggalin komen :D buat ku 1 komen saja sangat berharga :D dan menambah semangat


End file.
